


We Are the Lucky Ones

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: (that was implied with the butt stuff), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Long Diatance, M/M, Model JB, No im not kidding guys, Singer Jackson, There is no angst in this, Tour, butt stuff, not even a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: "And if you're in love then you are the lucky one cause most of us are bitter over someone setting fire to our insides for fun.We are the reckless we are the wild youth chasing visions of our futures (And) One day we'll reveal the truth that one will die before he gets there."- Youth by Daughter AKA the Longest thing I've ever written.Jackson Wang is a new singer embarking on his first countrywide tour and he meets Korean model Im Jaebum in a toilet stall. Of all the places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Verse is set in North America and thats pretty clear throughout, just letting you guys know for reference. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> All mistakes are my own and let it be known that if I did own Jackson, Jaebum and Mark this is how their lives would be. Sadly, I do not.

It's the flashing lights, enough to give anyone a splitting headache that gives Jackson the worst wave of vertigo he's ever had, a bout of bile rising in his throat.

The stage is twenty two feet away, he’s walked the expanse of it too many times to count, pacing his way through in an attempt to dig a hole so large through the backstage floor that he falls in and never has to perform in front of all those people out there.

6,000 people.

All in one room, all to see him. The opening act is on stage now, her voice blasting through the speakers, and whenever she utters the name of her upcoming act, the screams split the air in half, cutting right through to his eardrums and his heart stops then starts working double time to make up for the lapse.

He's going to choke. He's going to forget the words to his songs, the barely there choreography, the order of his set list. Whatever it is, whichever it is, he's bound to fuck up and disappoint all those people, even though he's practiced so hard, agonized over the same lyrics that he's written and polished and seared into the fabric of his memory all those moons ago before the prospect of headlining a world tour and performing in a sold out arena sounded like a myth or a played out dream.

"Jackson." It's not the first time he's been called, Jackson can hear it in his brother's tone as he comes to stand in front of him, holding onto his shoulders. Jacob stands in front of him, tall, his hands warm where it's seeping through the fabric of his shirt and running through to his skin. He feels a wave of comfort come over him as he leans into his brother's touch, looking down in an attempt to hide the wired look in his eyes. His brother sees right through it anyway, he always does. "You're psyching yourself out."

"Jake... Ge. There's _six thousand_ people out there." Jackson whispers, like it's a secret, like you can't hear them hollering and hooting from behind the dense, black drapery behind the stage. "What if I fuck up? What if they hate me and I disappoint them? What if I-"

"Stop," Jacob chuckles, hands coming up to cup his brother's neck, offering more comfort. "You always do this, you always psych yourself out and then you go out there, the lights come on and you kill it. You don't even have to think about it, Jackson. You've got this."

Jackson listens, he can hear everything his brothers saying but he shakes his head when Jacob's done, "it's different this time, they-"

"Don't think of it as different. Think of it as- all those people out there, they're here to see you. You could slip and fall, your voice could crack, you could forget the words and they'll be worried, they'll laugh with you, or they'll sing over you, remind you that everything's okay and that no matter what- they love you. That's what _fans_ do, Jackson. They're here to see _you_ , that's all."

The music for his opening act stops, and the screams are deafening as the crowd realizes what that means is that it's Jackson's turn. He's up in five.

Jacob pats him on the shoulder twice, squeezing his arm and turning him around towards the curtain, "kill it, little brother." Are his parting words as he leaves backstage to join Jackson's parents and their friends in the family section.

His brother's words run through his head as the stage is cleared, the lights being prepared for his entrance. A mic is shoved into his hand, cordi's wiring him up as he toys with the sleeves of his leather jacket and shifts in his black skinny jeans and runs a shaking hand through his professionally mussed hair.

The countdown starts, the screams get louder and with one long breath, Jackson lets it all out, counting to 15 twice before taking the twenty two steps to the curtain, the edge of the stage and pushing past them to greet his fans.

Jackson goes out there, and suffice it to say, he kills it.

-

Fast forward three hours and Jackson can't even remember how strung out he'd been before the show. He blames it on the fact that he's got a few drinks in his system, his friends all around him, telling him jokes, making him laugh as they sit on a circle lounge in the dark corner of a pulsating club. They could only just hear over each other with the music but Jackson felt light and airy after letting everything go before the concert, a rush of adrenaline still coursing through his veins from the support and electricity the crowd provided him at the show.

He's all smiles and drunk giggles as he tells his brother, his wife and his friends that he's off to the bathroom and he pushes through the crowd and people on the dance floors, walking past the long line to the women's bathroom and straight into the nearly empty boys bathroom. There's only a few urinals on the wall that are being occupied so he slips into a stall, locking it behind him and unzipping his pants to relieve his bursting bladder. He's done within seconds, shaking himself off and getting his pants all situated and back in place. As he moves to unlock the stall door, however, he's pushed back in immediately, a man shoving his way through and locking the stall again, turning his back to Jackson and leaning up against the door like he's waiting to hear something.

Jackson balks at the back of the intruders head in the small space, standing by the toilet with his mouth slightly agape, mystified. "Uhm, excuse me?"

"Shh," the guy says back softly, not even looking back as he continues to listen for _something_. Jackson clamps his mouth shut, staring at the guy and just mentally taking him in. He was wearing a black bomber jacket and even pushed up and hunched against the door as he was, Jackson could see he stood about a head taller than himself, maybe less, his skinny jeans seemingly glued to his skin, especially where his pert ass and shapely legs stood clearly outlined before him.

Jackson felt himself flush as he got caught up on the most obscene body part available to him with the stranger standing so close in the limited space. He forces himself to look away, turning his head to the black painted ceiling instead.

The stranger is still listening for something and Jackson almost opens his mouth to speak again, he doesn't necessarily _enjoy_ the idea of being cornered in an empty bathroom stall with a stranger, even if his ass was as nice as it looked covered in dark denim. He goes to ask to be let out when the sound of the bathroom door opening resounds through the stalls and the man finally turns around, only to grab Jackson by the arm and push him up against the stall door he'd just been pressed up against, moving in close to Jackson's space.

Jackson's breath leaves his lungs in one foul swoop and he gasps as the stranger's face comes near his, eyes wide as he takes it all in, arms too heavy at his side to push him away. Seems his fight or flight system has malfunctioned on him.

The man's angled jaw and small yet piercing eyes might be what's keeping him pinned there, and he's standing so close to the man, the clubs dark and misty atmosphere lending itself to the bathrooms too with the dimmed blue lights used for bare minimum vision, but he can't find a fault in the man's skin, not a blemish or a mark as he inches his face closer to Jackson's and Jackson's eyes cross trying to find some sort of imperfection in the man standing in front of him.

He's staring at Jackson too, though his eyes periodically travel to the door like he could see right through it to the person he's presumably hiding from, and his eyes are dark, nose bridge sharp and his lips shapely, marginally thin but still pretty, a waft of his breath brushes past Jackson's breath and he smells like mint and schnapps, his spicy and woodsy cologne deliciously clouding Jackson's senses.

"Jaebum?" Someone calls from beyond the door and truthfully, Jackson barely hears them over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest and they're standing so close that Jackson wonders if the man could feel his Jackson's heart trying to tear its way out of the cavity in his chest against his own. Wonders if that's disqualifying.

The man looks up at the sound of that, saying something under his breath that isn't English but sounds like a curse in its own right and Jackson swallows in an attempt to quench his dry throat. His voice traveled straight through Jackson's body, right to his very core.

Jackson realizes then that his arms hadn't given up on him, that it wasn't that they were too heavy to lift up to push the man away, they were being pinned to the door by the man's large yet gentle and soft hands, his wrists tingling and growing numb where the man's fingers wrapped around them.

"Jaebum?" The voice calls again. The man answers this time.

"Um- I’m a little busy." That's in English this time and it's accented but clear and the sexiest thing that Jackson's ever fucking heard as his voice comes out raspy and deep but almost like he's breathless and wrecked like, he's meant to be up to something indecent in here when they're just standing really close, breathing heavy and Jackson's about to _die_. Jackson looks up and and his eyes meet those of the man's - Jaebum, is it?- and he feels himself shiver at the smoldering coal that he finds there.

Whoever is outside sighs, and probably shakes their head too, as their feet make shuffling sounds on the stone floor or the bathrooms, "please just- hurry up. These people are here to see you upon _your management’s_ request." Is all they say before expensive sounding shoes are making their way towards the door, away from the stall, and out of the bathroom.

Jackson still can't breathe. How long does it take to pass out from oxygen deprivation?

The door falls shut and it's silent save for Jackson's shuddering, sorry excuses for getting oxygen to his lungs and brain and his all too loud heart beating. He looks away from the man pinning him to the door and finally, _finally_ he steps back, putting as much space in between them as physically possible and running a hand through his floppy, chopped hair, letting off an air of agitation.

"Uh- I-," Jackson stutters, barely making his brain slow down enough to come up with coherent thought as he holds his hands together to keep them from visibly shaking, regarding the man. Jaebum. He gives up trying to play cool, letting out a manic sounding chuckle, "I'm sorry. What _was_ that?"

Jaebum seems to have just realized that Jackson is there, cool onyx eyes falling onto Jackson's form as he regards him carefully, frigidly, a dark contrast to the fire he lit in Jackson's veins with his proximity, the warmth he conveyed through his fingers wrapping around Jackson's wrist. He grows still.

"Sorry," Jaebum replies, heavy tongue bringing about that accent that Jackson can't stop replaying through his head, "I was- trying to keep from making important business decisions while I'm fucked up and drunk off my face. Had to get away somehow." He shrugs and looks away like it's _normal_ that he ambushed Jackson while he was coming out of the bathroom stall, lock him in there and pretend to be partaking in some public indecency in the meantime to get away from making drunk business deals. What the fuck.

Jackson huffs in disbelief, shaking his head and turning towards the door. He unlocks it, and it could be the post traumatic stress from the last time he tried to open this door, but he braces himself from another ambush and when it doesn't come he sighs and walks out of the stifling stall, away from the broody tall, dark and handsome in there.

He's washing his hands at the sink, trying to calm himself down, his cheeks still fiery red and his heart still positively thundering.

Jackson could literally feel Jaebum following him out of the stall, sauntering up to him, and he only confirms it when he looks up through the mirror and Jaebum's still drilling him with his expressionless eyes that literally are an anomaly all on their own because their dark, lifeless, yet they seem to scream something loud and lively that Jackson can't seem to translate.

"Thank you, though. For going with it." Jaebum says, lips barely moving.

His white shirt is pulled tight across his chest and broad shoulders under his jacket and Jackson bites his lip, turning off the water and grabbing some paper towel to dry his hands. "I didn't really go with it, to be honest. I just kind of- didn't know what was going on." He tosses the wad of paper towel into the waste bin.

"So when you don't know what's going on, you let a stranger pin you to bathroom stall doors for undetermined periods of times?" Jaebum has an underlying mirth that Jackson knows is trying to be condescending and haughty, but it's borderline playful, too. So Jackson doesn't get standoffish.

"Yeah, I mean, when they look like you, it's hard to not just let what happens, happen." It's the liquid poison running through his blood, making him grow inhibition-less and bold as he leans against the sink and crosses his arms across his chest, peering up at Jaebum from beneath his eyelashes and biting his lip. He's so gonna regret this if it doesn't work out. He doesn't even know what _it_ was that he was trying to get to work out. The adrenaline was still working its way out of his system, and he was drunk. You couldn't blame him if maybe, after everything he'd done tonight, all the ups and downs from the show to being quartered up in a tiny bathroom stall, and being nearly celibate ever since his entire album writing process and subsequent world tour started, that he was a bit horny and willing to proposition when it came to dudes who got him as hot and bothered as this dude did.

Jaebum appraises him carefully, before his sculpted lips curl up into a smirk before his pink tongue comes out and slowly wets said lips, so very sinfully and slow, "do you have a place near here?" He asks gently, taking a decisive step towards Jackson, closing the distance between them.

The door opens behind them and a tall model man walks in, smirking at the two guys standing a little too close to each other to look innocent. Jaebum stuffs his hands into his jean pockets, raising an eyebrow as he waits for Jackson's answer.

"Yeah," Jackson breathes, borderline not believing this was actually going to happen, "yeah, I do. Come on."

He brushes past Jaebum, heat transferring from Jaebum's body to his arm as he pushes the door open, Jaebum following closely behind him as they leave the darkness of the club to walk closely in the darkness of the streets, towards Jackson's apartment.

-

There's a fire that's starting right at his lips, where Jaebum's lips are pressed against his and it travels down his body, down from his esophagus and into his stomach, his intestines and all the way down to his toes until Jaebum's tongue came into play and smothered the flames, cooking him from the inside out as they fumbled through the dark of Jackson's apartment, stripping clothes off each other and touching each other everywhere hands could reach.

Jaebum's skin is so fucking soft under Jackson's fingers as he grapples at it, manhandling him down onto Jackson's unmade bed as they fall onto each other in a heap, breathing heavily in the space that separates them as they take the time to take everything in, Jackson's bare legs straddling Jaebum's naked hips as he looks down at him, fingers soothing through Jaebum's hair, he's gotta catch his breath.

Jaebum smiles at him, before reaching up and pulling Jackson's lips back down to his with a warm and firm hand at the back of his neck. They kiss, tongues tangling as Jaebum pushes up and flips them over so that he's on top of Jackson, his body lining up deliciously with Jackson's as they grow cozy under Jackson's comforter, lips burning a trail down Jackson's jaw and to his neck, then over to his sternum.

"I don't even know your name." Jaebum breathes, leaning onto his elbows where they're placed on either side of Jackson's head as he dips his head down to place a soft kiss on Jackson's lips, one that's softer and gentler than ones they'd been sharing since they walked in and couldn't keep their hands off each other, or their tongues to themselves.

"It's Jackson," Jackson sighs, gripping at Jaebum's hair and opening his mouth to Jaebum's tongue, and kissing him back, his hips coming off the bed and meeting Jaebum's.

"Just Jackson?" Jaebum asks as he pulls back from the kiss, smiling when Jackson whines at that, making grabby hands to get him back to kissing. Jaebum playfully smacks at Jackson's hands, reaching over Jackson and into his nightstand in search of condoms and lube.

He finds them, grabbing the bottle in one hand and settling between Jackson's legs, rubbing at his thigh, "Jackson Wang." Jackson breathes, relaxing into his mattress and focusing on every part of his body that Jaebum's touching, he hasn't been able to get his heart to start beating regularly since he met the guy, that couldn't be good. "How about you? Are you just Jaebum?"

"On my best days," Jaebum smirks, pouring lube onto his fingers and immediately descending upon Jackson's entrance, poking and prodding until Jackson's body gave way and welcomed Jaebum's stretching, "on every other day it's Im Jaebum."

Jackson gasps as Jaebum pushes his fingers further into Jackson's hole, leaning over to soothe his tongue over Jackson's pulse point. He probably knows now how much Jackson's heart is jackrabbiting in his chest, feels it there and wonders if it bothers him. Jackson's breaths rattle as he lets them out, fingers digging into Jaebum's arm, "Im Jaebum. Like- the Korean supermodel?" Jackson says softly, body taking in Jaebum's third finger.

Jaebum pulls back from Jackson's neck, using the hand that wasn't currently stretching Jackson to pull away Jackson's bruising grip from his arm, placing it at the side of his neck and pulling his hand out of Jackson to prop himself up, "mmh, didn't recognize me?" Jaebum asks slightly breathless, "no bruises, kay?"

Jackson hums reaching up and grabbing hold of Jaebum's neck to kiss him. It's a sloppy one, one that kind of translates to 'I kind of really want you inside of me _now'_ \- hot and heady as he breathes deep through his nose and keeps his lips attached to Jaebum's as Jaebum uses his free hand to roll on the condom and situate Jackson on his lap as he leans back onto his hands. Jackson takes it upon himself to lead Jaebum into his hole, sinking down on his hard cock as he pulls back to breathe and then pushes forward to kiss him again, fucking himself on the dick up his ass, hips moving as he groans into the kisses.

"I don't really- I mean I guessed but. It was dark and- ughn," Jackson chokes as Jaebum pushes forward and changes their position, laying Jackson down on his back and holding himself up but keeping them connected the entire time as he takes charge of the thrusts, lifting one of Jackson's legs up as the other wraps around Jaebum's waist, heel pressing at the small of his back when he starts to repeatedly hit the most amazing spot, "you had me. Pushed up against a wall and I- mmh, didn't want to assume. Not the only Jaebum in the world either."

With the way they're laying down, Jaebum fucking into Jackson from the top like he is, Jaebum's stomach brushes past Jackson's dick exacerbating the friction and the heat in between them. "Only Jaebum that gets to see you like this, though.  Right?"

Jackson lets out a breathless chuckle, planting kisses on the side of Jaebum's face, tangling his fingers in Jaebum's hair as his orgasm draws near, his cock leaking on his own abdomen. "So far." He sighs against Jaebum's ear, arms wrapping around Jaebum's shoulders as his stomach tightens, burying his face in the crook of Jaebum's neck, "m'gonna come." He groans.

Jaebum nods lifting himself up so he could engage in some more thorough thrusts, get them both off rather quickly instead of drawing it out. Jackson comes with Jaebum's came on his tongue, melded with his taste and the phantom taste of his own tongue rubbing on Jackson's.

His release paints his chest and he's coming down from his orgasmic high when he realizes Jaebum just came too, watching as he pulls out of Jackson and stands by Jackson's bed leaving Jackson to recuperate from the sex and even out his breathing, his erratic heartbeat.

He turns to his nightstand when his limbs start to feel more tangible and less metaphysical. Jackson grabs a tissue, wiping up the mess on his belly and throwing the wad out in the trash bin next to his bed.

They'd never gotten to turning on the light or anything and after Jackson hears the water turning on and off in his bathroom proceeded by the sound of bare feet shuffling across his carpet and the feel of the bed dipping as Jaebum joins him back under Jackson's comforter, laying down close beside him, still naked.

Jaebum's fingers run across Jackson's now clean abdomen as he lays on his side, hand cupping the hip furthest away from Jaebum as he ducks his head to suck on Jackson's neck languidly, lazily.

Jackson sighs, pushing himself closer to Jaebum and closing his eyes against the white of his ceiling. "Shouldn't you be in Korea?" Truthfully, Jackson didn't know much about the entire model world but, he'd heard about Im Jaebum. Obviously he didn't know too well how the guy looked, but he knew that he was an up and coming face that was bound for greatness and all that good stuff, maybe- if he was going to be famous and meeting people like Jaebum was going to become the norm- Jackson should start to pay more attention to the pop culture around him.

Not like he didn't live in a social media center of the country, Los Angeles was a far place away from living under a fucking rock, even if he could care less about reality tv and the famous people that wouldn't even offer him the time of day before he dropped his album, either way. He should probably learn more.

Jaebum chuckles against the hickey he's undoubtedly leaving at the base of Jackson's neck, hopefully he'll be able to hide it easily with a shirt- it's a bit too warm for turtlenecks, even if he could pass it up as an attempt to be 'fashion forward', "that's racist." Jaebum says and Jackson balks before he realizes Jaebum's joking.

"Shut up," Jackson sighs, rolling his eyes when he finds that he didn't upset Jaebum, "you know what I meant. I just- you work from there right? Or do you not...?"

"No, I do. I mean, My agency is based out of Seoul, but I've been here trying to outsource my face, you could say. Meet with big American and European magazines, work in bigger shows. I'm pretty big in Korea but- my agency thinks I could be bigger." Jackson's earlobe is in Jaebum's mouth when he's done speaking, his fingers leaving his hip and grabbing Jackson's hand instead, intertwining their fingers.

"That- that's really cool." Jackson breathes and he can't even really fucking _believe_ that Jaebum's ministrations are already unraveling him before he could even get himself back together. "So, do you live here? In LA, I mean." He asks, trying to get conversation going.

"I live everywhere." Jaebum replies simply, nipping along the line of Jackson's jaw. "I'm needed in too many places to be tied to just one. I'm going to New York tomorrow to walk in a show or two, for example." The minx drags his tongue from Jackson's jaw to the corner of his mouth and Jackson's turns his head, parting his lips as he engages Jaebum into a kiss, keeping their hands and fingers intertwined as he uses his other to keep Jaebum there, fingers running through his hair.

"I'm going to New York too, actually." Jackson says when he's pulled back, letting Jaebum go back to lathering his body with his tongue and kisses.

"Mmh? For what?" Jaebum mumbles distractedly, lips against Jackson's belly button, moving down towards his crotch as he disappears under Jackson's comforter.

"I'm on tour. Tonight was my kickoff performance- I have a show in New York in a couple of days." Jaebum's mouthing at Jackson's soft cock, his tongue tracing the head as he peppers kisses on the shaft.

"You're a singer?"

"Yeah," Jackson replies throwing the comforters off of Jaebum's head because if this is gonna happen, he wants to see.

Jaebum pulls off of him a bit, smiling cheekily at Jackson as he falls onto his elbows, face still leveled with Jackson's cock, "anything I know?"

"I'm guessing not, considering you've never heard of me before."

"I'm not usually good with names. If you sang something though, I'd bet I'd recognize it." He dips his mouth back onto Jackson's nether regions, pulling Jackson's hand back to his hair like he never wants it to leave.

"I'm not singing to you right now. Look me up when you have time." Jackson mumbles, smirking lazily at the sexy as fuck guy currently sucking his dick. Or well- not presently but- whatever.

"You're really not gonna sing?"

"Nope."

"Is it cause I'm not paying you to? Like your fans?" Jaebum inquires, sucking on the inside of Jackson's thigh, leaving his cock alone all together for the time being.

"Yeah, probably." Jackson jokes, knowing that money or the lack thereof had nothing to do with anything.

"Mmh," Jaebum hums before actually taking Jackson's cock into his mouth and sucking his heart away as Jackson's fingers tighten in Jaebum's hair, his head falling back on his pillow, his hips coming off the bed.

-

"We should get together. In New York." Jaebum says after moments of silence. It's 2 in the morning, inching towards 3. There are cars still zooming past Jackson's high rise and he can hear them from where he's laying in his bed, head pillowed on Jaebum's lap as he finishes up a cigarette.

Oh yeah, Jaebum smokes. And normally Jackson wouldn't be able to tolerate it, and he told Jaebum as much, but Jaebum pulled out a pack of menthols and, although Jackson still hated the actual smoke, at least they didn't smell as acrid and permeating.

Jackson lifts his head from Jaebum's lap slowly, turning to lay on his stomach so he could rest his head on his folded arms and peer up at Jaebum passively, "you want to?"

Jaebum shrugs, "yeah, I don't see why not. It's not like I have anything better to do between breaks from shows and photoshoots."

"Or any _one."_ Jackson supplies, turning his head on his arm and closing his eyes.

"Yeah. That too." Jaebum says, his fingers gently running through Jackson's hair.

"Well, I'm down. I think I'll keep you around for a bit." Jackson grins, fatigue growing thick and muddling his thoughts as he slips away from reality. Sex, two orgasms from a blow job and dishing one out in reciprocation in one night could do that to you. He thinks.

He's asleep so quick he doesn't even know if Jaebum offered him a reply in any way and when he wakes up, Jaebum's gone.

-

Well he's not gone in the sense, poof and Jackson isn't ever going to see him again. He'd said last night at some point that his flight to New York was set for early in the morning and he'd left his number on Jackson's nightstand, written in scrabbly handwriting on a piece of toilet paper that gets a short chuckle from Jackson's mouth.

As Jackson gets up, he grabs his phone and stretches, his arms reaching towards the ceiling as he gets all the cricks from his heavily sated body before inputting Jaebum's number into his contacts and meandering to the bathroom. The sound of water hitting the stone surroundings and glass enclosure of the shower fills the room as he looks at the texts from management, reminding him to rest up and be ready for his second LA show tonight. He texts back a thumbs up emoji. He also opens a new chat message with Jaebum's number. Jackson didn't know exactly when Jaebum's flight was but he drafts a text anyways, one that reads, " _hope you have a good flight. See u soon? - Jackson.",_ and sends it before choosing a song from his playlists to fill in the lack of noise as he enters the shower, letting the water run over his body.

It's been a really long time since he'd had a night like last night, one filled with multiple orgasms and budding companionship. The last time he had an orgasm that wasn't self instigated was probably an entire year ago- so. Last night was a completely welcome change of pace and he can't help but find that he's already buzzing for the next meeting with Jaebum. Hoping that it'll come sooner rather than later.

He's quick with his shower, washing his hair, soaping down and rinsing off the suds before turning off the water and grabbing a new towel from the closet in the bathroom, rubbing himself dry.

It's when he's left the bathroom and is getting dressed that he gets a text. He throws on a grey t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans before walking to where he'd thrown his phone onto his bed, thinking that it was management or something. He's surprised to see Jaebum's name on his screen, unaware that he'd get an answer to his text at all let alone so soon.

_"Flight was long and uneventful but I'm alive. Thanks. Definitely see you soon, Jackson. Have a good show tonight."_

Jackson's heart shouldn't swoon as much as it does after reading that text, a large smile slowly growing on his face as he drops his phone back on his bed to finish getting ready, turning his Bluetooth speakers on at the corner of his room to blast his favorite playlist, involving an eccentric mix of rap, EDM and pop music.

Drake was currently blasting through the speakers, Marvin's Room filling his own room with the low bass and Drake's smooth vocals. Jackson bobs his head along to the beat, slathering lotion onto his skin and spraying on his favorite cologne before grabbing a jacket from his closet and his phone. His socked feet pad silently along the stone floors of his apartment and he's thinking what he should reply to Jaebum when he chances a glance at his dining room on his way to the kitchen and finds a pile of fabric that seemed to be carelessly kicked under the table and he bends down to grab it, noticing it as the bomber coat Jaebum wore last night. It'd probably been thrown there with their haste to get it off last night and yeah- and don't judge him- he lifts the coat to his nose and his senses dim as Jaebum's already familiar scent fills them, a mixture of sweet smelling smoke and the cologne he'd been wearing the night before.

" _Thank you. Glad you had a safe flight. You left your coat."_

Jackson places his own jacket that he'd taken out of his closet down and throws on Jaebum's instead, the smell of it completely surrounding him and he sighs, smiling gently as he goes to make something quick to eat in the kitchen- he settles on a boring bowl of cereal.

His phone pings with an incoming message, " _you're welcome. Yeah I couldn't find it and I was running late for my flight."_

 _"It was under the dining room table. Sorry- I probably threw it under there last night."_ Jackson flushes as he sends that message, seeing it in words and knowing how impatient he'd been to get Jaebum naked and unveiled in front of him, under him, on top of him- it didn't matter. He'd just wanted skin to touch, warm fingers to touch his own and Jaebum had been a welcoming and willing participant.

" _Ah, I see. Take care of it for me. It's my favorite coat."_

 _"I will. I'll try to get it to you when we meet again..."_ Jackson says but he has a feeling that as long as this coat sits on him so comfortably, only running a little bigger on his form, and smelled of Jaebum, he'd have a hard time giving it back.

_"I'll be holding you to that. I'll talk to you later, okay? Gotta get ready for a show."_

_"Kay, good luck!_ "

_"Thank you, Jackson. Have a great day."_

Jackson smiles at that, shutting off his phone and finishing up his cereal. With the way last night had gone and this morning was ending up, he was sure that it wouldn't be to hard to follow Jaebum's suggestion.

-

Jackson just blinks and it's time for his second show, this night's venue oversold and bigger than the one last night but he can't find it in himself to freak out too much.

Don't get him wrong, his heart still beats faster with every one of the 22 steps it takes him to get to the edge of the backstage and right up against the curtains. He still counts to 15 under his breath, still closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing before pushing past the curtains and welcoming the site of tens of thousands of people there to see him, there to sway to his music, sing along to his lyrics.

He smiles brightly as the familiar light on the stage warms him to the core, walking to center stage and grabbing hold of the mic.

It's the easiest thing in the world from there. He opens his mouth, the band starts and he sings.

He loves every second of it.

-

"You definitely got laid last night, didn't you?" Liam, his drummer, comes from Jackson's kitchen to grab the empty seat on the couch beside him, arm leaning across the back of the couch as he nursed his drink in his other hand.

They'd agreed to skip the Hollywood clubs for tonight, get well rested for their flight to New York later tomorrow. The tour was off to a great start, management had said, and they urged them to take an early trip to the big city on the east coast, sightsee and be true tourists for a bit since the show was still a few days out.

Liam's question had undoubtedly surprised Jackson completely though, throwing him all the way off his guard that he chokes on the sip of scotch neat that he'd been drinking and coughs and coughs until all that's left is the uncomfortable burning sensation in his nose and breathing pipe where some of the liquid had lodged itself.

They rest of his crew and band are there too, milling about. Some are in the kitchen, eating up the hor d'œuvres that management had sent over to him as a job well done present. There were a few of his friends on the couch a bit further away from where him and Liam were sitting, paying them little mind.

That didn't mean he wanted to have this conversation at all though.

He turns to his friend, taking in Liam's blonde hair, his fringe falling into his green eyes as he stares at Jackson expectantly, waiting for a confirmation as he already knows his assumption is correct. Even without Jackson's deliberate reaction to the affirmative.

"Must you be so crass all the time?" Jackson asks, frowning as he puts his alcohol down in favor for a bottle of water, downing about half of it to quench the burning in his throat.

"Crass? Honey I just asked you a question," Liam's southern twang always becomes more pronounced after having had a few drinks pumped into his system, showing his otherwise ambiguous North Carolinian roots. "And you're avoidin' it, which makes you look guilty as fuck if you're askin' me. Who was it?"

Jackson sighs, dropping his chin to his chest as he knows that Liam will never let him live this down if he doesn't spill as soon as possible, "it was Jaebum Im? The-,"

"Korean supermodel who's walking in New York's fashion week for Michael Kors?!" Liam exclaims this so loud, hands doing the "gay-flap" as Jackson rolls his eyes. Of course Liam would know who Jaebum is. Why the fuck wouldn't he, "oh, child. That man is a babe in a half. How'd you find him? How'd you get him to sleep with you?! I didn't even know he was gay and you know that my gaydar doesn't glitch."

Jackson knows his friend enough to know that his reaction isn't one of derision, that he's genuinely happy for Jackson, he could see it in the glint of Liam's eyes- that didn't make everything he was saying any less overwhelming. But that was just Liam for him, "it glitched. It glitched big time," Jackson says morosely, playing with the cap on his water bottle as a smile crept on his face with the memories of last night invading his thoughts again, "he was at the club and I don't know, we met- I asked him if he wanted to come home with me and he fucked me." Jackson shrugs, trying to put off that it was no big deal.

Liam sees right through him though, of course he does, he fans himself, shaking his head as he comes to terms with everything, "you have no idea how proud of you I am, Jumpin' Jacks. Going after who you want like that. Going after _Jaebum_ like that. Are you gonna see him again?"

Jackson shrugs again, looking down at his plush carpet from where he's sitting cross legged on the couch, "he left me his number."

"Oh my god, and he's gonna be in New York while we're there, isn't he. You're _definitely seeing him again."_

Jackson says nothing to that, biting his lip as he thinks that he really hopes he sees Jaebum again. How it's all he's wanted to do since he woke up and Jaebum wasn't there.

"Jacks, all I'm saying is, if you're not seeing him- imma be now that I know we're batting for the same team. Don't act like I won't slip in and get that ass." Liam says haughtily and Jackson scoffs at him in disbelief, lashing out at him by playfully kicking his friend off the couch and sighing.

" _I'm_ gonna see him. So back off." Jackson huffs, narrowing his eyes at where Liam sat rubbing his ass on the floor.

His friend smiles up at him blindly, winking, "that's my boy. Go get em, tiger."

-

Except Jackson guesses that that's gonna be easier said than done.

They land in New York at about 8 in the evening, eastern time. And being the impatient and suddenly unfeasibly horny type, he texts Jaebum right as they land when he's still strapped in his airplane seat and they're taxi-ing their way to the gate.

He doesn't answer right away, and Jackson tries not to let that bother him except, he'd sent a text to Jaebum that morning too, telling him about his flight, how he'd be in New York later, and he hadn't gotten an answer then either. And god- the guy wasn't even his boyfriend. He'd met him two days ago and they'd only slept together once. Jaebum didn't owe Jackson any sort of explanations, and if he never wanted to see Jackson again, Jackson didn't have the right to be upset about that, so he definitely doesn't brood his way through hot pot with the band and staff in Manhattan, nor does he scowl out of the window to the uber they take after they're full and wired to the hotel management had set up for them.

Except he feels very broody and scowly and Liam wastes no time in pointing that out to him.

"Did you contact him?" Liam asks, getting his shit settled on the second double bed that Jackson wasn't planted face first on in the hotel room.

"Yeah. Didn't answer." Jackson mumbles into the white hotel comforter, turning onto his side and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Maybe he's busy, models get busy- especially during fashion weeks. It's like, unavoidable." Liam comes to sit on the edge of Jackson's bed, his hand rubbing Jackson's arm.

Jackson's wearing Jaebum's bomber jacket and his overwhelming scent is wreaking havoc on his emotions.

"That's it- we're going to a party." Liam hops up, grabbing his phone from the dresser and Jackson sits up, eyeing his friend warily, "taylor swift is having a bash on the west side and we're going to get shit faced. You're gonna get fucked and forget all about Jae-Fuckface and everything is gonna be amazing, okay? No arguments. Get ready- you have twenty minutes. I'll go tell the rest of the peoples. Be thorough!" Liam's picking up random shit, clothes, a bag, some shoes as he speaks at rapid speed, not leaving room for Jackson to fit a word in edgewise before he's making a flurry out of their room and the door falls shut behind him, jostling him to his core.

Yup, that really left him with no choice. He pulls of the jacket and his shirt, unbuckling his pants on the way to the bathroom and turning on the water in the shower.

Jackson makes sure to take Liam's advice as he washes up. He's thorough.

-

It's actually really easy for them to get into Taylor Swift's party, even though their names aren't on 'the list' or whatever.

Taylor Swift actually approaches them as they enter, gushing about how big of a fan she is of Jackson's album- How Don't Come Around was one of her favorite songs to just _vibe_ to, and to be honest, Jackson's never been much of a fan of the girl but his ego definitely felt inflated after that exchange and her warm welcome.

There were a bunch of celebrities in the main room of Taylor's apartment. Some that he recognized, Gigi and Bella Hadid, the Weekend, Zayn Malik and others that he wouldn't be able to name if he were paid to, just all mingling and mulling about. Liam grows starstruck the second he lays eyes on all the famous people, immediately turning on his charm and going on to talk to them.

Jackson, on the other hand, spots the bar in the corner of the room and makes a beeline for it- ordering something hard, completely in the mood for getting fucked up tonight as he grabs a seat up against the bar. Better to stay close.

Gin and tonic are two of his best friends for tonight.

He's got two drinks down the hatchet and orders a third when he feels the warm presence of a body saddling close to him. At first he thinks it's Liam or anyone else from the band, trying to bother him and get him to talk so he ignores them.

But the presence moves from his back to the empty bar chair right beside him, and they're sitting undeniably close. Too close to be friendly and Jackson looks over at them, finally taking in his new companions wide chocolate brown eyes and smoky gray hair, tossed up in a professional looking quiff. He's smiling warmly at Jackson, body turned towards him instead of the bar like normal and jackson feels his hands grow clammy.

"Um- hi." Jackson offers, breaking the silence when it seems that the skinny man with the full cheeks isn't going to do much but sit and stare at Jackson like he's the difficult part of a mind fart puzzle.

"Hey," he finally speaks and his voice is a bit on the the higher level, but he still sound manly and strong as he sticks a hand out with shapely, perfectly manicured fingers for Jackson to shake. Jackson only hesitates a second before placing his own hand in the other man's, noting the pleasant warmth there. "My name is Mark Tuan."

"Jackson." Jackson mumbles, letting his hand drop back to the counter as Mark lets go of it. An inquisitive spark grows in his brownie colored eyes and he smirks as if he's heard the punchline of a joke.

"Mmh. So _you're_ Jackson. It's really nice to meet you." Mark says pleasantly as his entire body language starts to shift, leaving Jackson to wonder why.

He's justifying it in his head. Mark could be a fan, though he wouldn't need the clarification or to wait for Jackson to introduce himself before realization dawned. Whatever it was, he felt a little weird with the way Mark was staring at him like he _knew_ something about Jackson that Jackson didn't know about himself and it put him on edge.

Jackson goes back to nursing his drink in both hands and silence comes between them because Jackson doesn't feel like continuing this conversation and Mark's staring was the most unnerving thing ever.

Someone else occupies the space to his right and he glance there, just to find something else to do with himself, not expecting for it to be anybody Jackson knew. He's pleasantly surprised when he finds that onyx gaze there, frigid and familiar- one of his recurring dreams.

Jaebum's not looking at him now, he's talking to the bartender, ordering a drink for himself and smiling a smile that Jackson hasn't seen before. That night they met, he was all smirks and casual twitches of the corner of his lips until it got too dark and he got too preoccupied to notice something as menial as a _smile._ Though now that he sees it, the exposure of Jaebum's perfectly pearly white teeth as he pulled back his lips. His eyes twinkled when he smiled like this, North adding depth to his already endless gaze as he thanks the bartender, sips on his drink and finally turns his bright gaze on Jackson, gracing him with that smile.

Jackson's glad he'd been acknowledged, he had been thinking maybe Jaebum would get his drink and leave and after witnessing that disarming smile, he'd forgotten how to use his tongue to make words and he's pretty sure he's glued to the fucking chair he's sitting on, completely struck frozen.

Jaebum tilts his head at Jackson, sipping at his cup again, the amber liquid disappearing past his lips as he regards Jackson with interest. He looks fucking amazing, when Jackson gets the chance to look away from his perfect face, he could take in the entire package. He was wearing a fitted white button down with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons left carelessly unbuttoned, showing the milky white skin of his chest. His shirt was tucked into black tapered slacks, his hair pushed back with wayward strands masterfully falling into his eyes. Jackson wanted to place his tongue on him, anywhere he could reach, places that weren't even visible to him as the sat there, taking each other in. "I feel like you're gonna start drooling pretty soon," Jaebum says jokingly and Jackson's glad he's sitting because he swears he'd be goop under everybody's shoes if he'd been standing and having to hold himself up with that. He'd missed this motherfuckers voice.

Jackson narrows his eyes at Jaebum, grabbing his scotch and downing what was left of his fourth cup before he could find it in himself to hop down from the chair and steady himself on his legs. "Shut up," Jackson replies snidely, walking away from the bar and leaving Jaebum to decide whether he should follow him or not. He does- and Jackson is too busy storming off that he doesn't catch the meaningful look shared between Jaebum and Mark as Jaebum leaves the bar to trail behind Jackson.

Jackson didn't know why he was so mad, well- he _did_ know why and it had to do with a few unanswered messages and the nonchalant way Jaebum could just get hot and bothered with just a fucking smile and it wasn't fair. But Jaebum is walking behind Jackson so close that Jackson could, feel his body warmth as he makes a path through the party and up a couple of stairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms were. There was no one up there, at least none that he could see as he walked down the hallway and opened a random door to reveal its emptiness.

There's nothing extravagant about the furnishings in there, just a made bed and a dresser with a few lounge chairs pushed in the corner. Jackson shuffles his feet as Jaebum closes the door behind them, placing his now empty cup on the dresser and approaching Jackson slowly, eyes wary like he didn't know how to act in the moment.

"You're mad?" Jaebum asks, trailing Jackson's body with his eyes as he stops walking so they're standing a foot apart and Jackson could still feel his warmth radiating off him in waves, rendering Jackson useless. He'd keep up pretenses, cause that's what he did. He didn't bend to pressure, ever. Even though he couldn't really find a piece of his body that was mad at Jaebum, couldn't find a part of him that didn't just want them to get naked and take turns touching every part of each other, leaving no piece of skin untouched.

"Did you get my texts?" Jackson asks softly, trying not to sound like a lovesick puppy.

"I broke my phone this morning, dropped it in the Hudson. Really tragic if you ask me. Couldn't even find the body." Jaebum jokes, closing the space between Jackson now that he sees why Jackson was upset. His fingers of his left hand curl around Jackson's hip, as his right trails up Jackson's back, tracing his spine through his jacket, _Jaebum's jacket actually,_ "I’m sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. I wasn't, I swear." Jaebum says quietly because he doesn't have to speak loud with his close they were standing, breathing each other's air. And Jackson's mind was fogging over with the smell of mint schnapps and his eyes cross as he looks up and tries to keep Jaebum's gaze as they get infinitesimally closer. "Are you still mad?"

Jackson can only shake his head before he's rolling onto his tippy toes to press his lips against Jaebum's fingers intertwining at the back of Jaebum's neck as he opens his mouth and allows Jaebum's tongue to invade his body, all his thoughts.

They're at it again, fire burning under their skin as they rip each other's clothes off, fingers gripping and wandering and trailing along lines of their bodies as they pull each other as close as they could he without falling into each other, mouths completely fused together as the step out of jeans and pull at sleeves on the way to the bed in the middle of the room.

Jackson's got Jaebum pinned under his body this time around making a map of Jaebum's body with his tongue as he tries hard not to latch onto one spot, remembering Jaebum's no bruises rule, even as the hickey on Jackson's collar bone has only just started to yellow over around the edges.

Jackson's tongue dips into the hollow of Jaebum's hip right above the smattering of pubic hair and his hard cock as Jackson brings his lips closer to his goal. One difference between Jackson and Jaebum was that Jackson wasn't as big of a fan of teasing as Jaebum was, he didn't like drawing things out as he was impulsive, liked having things that were going to get done just get done and over with. It drove him wild that last time when Jaebum took his time, toying with Jackson on the edge and keeping him there. So when he wastes no time and fucks the pretenses, swallowing Jaebum down to the hilt, it's just what he does, how he handles these situations. Jaebum's hand grip tight in Jackson's blonde hair, messing up the quiff Liam had made him sit thirty minutes to make _perfectly imperfect_ but Jackson couldn't find a fuck to give as he worked Jaebum with his mouth, his tongue, taking him into the back of his throat, as deep as he could get and letting Jaebum own his mouth and do as he wishes when he runs out of technique.

The sounds Jaebum makes as he's coming undone are the most intoxicating thing Jackson's ever came in contact with, clouding his brain more than the four glasses of hard liquor he'd downed before Jaebum made his entrance. Jackson wants to record the way Jaebum's tongue curls around Jackson's name sensually, turning it into something beautiful like a hymn or a prayer, it's not something he hears everyday- but he definitely wouldn't mind it. Not one bit.

Jaebum pulls him off with a sharp tug that hurts but the feeling translates into pleasure, traveling straight to his cock as he pushes off from Jaebum and let's himself be manhandled until he's under Jaebum's thick body, enveloped in his warmth and his tongue finding its home in Jackson's mouth.

He groans upon first contact, probably tasting himself on Jackson's tongue as he rubs his hips against Jackson's, grinding their cocks together as their mouths fused together as well as every line of their bodies pressed oh so deliciously together. Jackson sighs at how everything's falling together so perfectly when it comes to them, everything is so bright and lively, like a live wire or a viable nerve ending. Jackson feels hot, like physically burning like his body is at the peak of a fever and Jaebum was the cause, he was like the illness Jackson's body was trying to fight off.

Jackson breaks the kiss to _breathe_ much to Jaebum's chagrin as he continues the movement on his hips and his cock against Jackson's, dropping his lips to Jackson's neck and sucking bruises into the skin there. Jaebum actually _liked to do that_ , mark Jackson up with every chance he got and Jackson didn't mind, he didn't mind having to cover it up later, it wasn't like he wore particularly revealing clothes for his career and even if people saw, of fans started to talk, he wouldn't mind. He'd just neither confirm nor repudiate anything they brought up, leaving everything up in the air and letting them come to their own conclusions.

The friction between them is definitely doing something for Jackson, he's harder than he's been in- like- ever and Jaebum seems to be enjoying it too as he doesn't let up on it. In fact, he plants his hands on either side of Jackson's head to focus the movement of his hips specifically on Jackson's cock, sliding them together and past each other and it feels so fucking amazing. When Jackson's breath is back to as normal as it's gonna get so close to his orgasm, he pulls Jaebum back down catching his lips between Jackson's teeth, his tooth soothing over the sting as he kisses him correctly then, swallowing the curse words that roll off Jaebum's tongue as he grows closer to climax.

Jackson can feel himself that he's close, his breaths labored and irregular, the muscles tightening in the pit of his stomach. They come more or less at the same time, making a mess on each other, even though Jackson catches the brunt of it all, the white streaking over his belly as Jaebum drops his arms to make their kisses more thorough and all consuming, like Jackson wasn't already in the process of going insane with their postcoital activities.

They kiss and kiss until Jackson's forgets how to do anything else, melting against Jaebum as the fever carries on, still burning bright from his core.

"God- you're," Jaebum swallows as he presses his forehead against Jackson's, his hand at Jackson's neck as his thumb traced Jackson's jaw. Jackson can't do anything but lean into the touch, his fingers coming up to wrap around Jaebum's wrist, keeping his hand there and drawing in on his warmth. "I can't get enough of you, Jackson Wang."

Jackson's heart thuds wildly in his chest at that, and Jaebum feels it. There's no way that he _doesn't feel it_ with the way that their laying so close, Jaebum's right on top of him. He kisses Jaebum once, a soft peck, his skin soft under Jackson's finger tips.

"Ditto," Jackson replies when they're about half a centimeter apart, biting his lip against a smile. He laughs when Jaebum playfully hits his shoulder, chuckling into Jackson's neck, breathing him in.

"You're a gigantic dork."

"A dork that you can't get enough of, so-,"

"Fuck, you're never gonna let me live that down are you?" Jaebum asks, voice made of gravel as he groans against Jackson's collarbone.

"Nope."

They're silent for a moment, the muffled sounds from the party downstairs reaching them as they breathe and enjoy each other's presence.

Until Jaebum has to go to ruin it, "we're getting gross," he mumbles, mentioning the drying pool of cum sandwiched in between them and he was right, it was getting gross and Jackson didn't necessarily enjoy sloughing off crusted cum off his body, that didn't mean he wanted to let go of Jaebum.

But he can't fight back as hard as he wanted to to keep Jaebum from sitting up from him, grimacing when they sorta have to unstick themselves from each other, "come on. Let's get cleaned." Jaebum smiles at Jackson's expression, standing by the bed and holding out his hand for Jackson to grab.

Jackson sighs but grabs Jaebum's hand and lets himself be pulled up and lead to the connected private bathroom of the bedroom, turning on the light when they enter. Jaebum turns the water on and waits for it to warm up as he turns to face Jackson, "how angry do you think Taylor Swift is gonna be when she figures out what happened in here."

Jackson chuckles, shaking his head as he runs his fingers through his hair, shrugging, "I don't think she'll find out specifically what happened. I _hope_ she doesn't. We're horrible party guests."

"Horrible indeed," Jaebum agrees, entering the shower. Jackson follows closely behind.

-

They actually make quick work of their shower, Jackson's third of the day, and no hanky nor panky ensues which Jackson prides himself on. Jaebum washed them both off and they only made out and got carried away once before the water started to get cold, the pipes of the old brownstone groaning before they forced themselves out.

Getting dressed is another debacle all together, in which Jaebum won't let Jackson keep his shirt on for longer than a couple of minutes and Jaebum's pants literally just don't get buttoned until Jackson has to physically keep his hands to himself and his gaze diverted to keep his hormones at bay because they'd already desecrated their hosts home once. Okay- twice. Thrice. But goddammit if you saw Im Jaebum you wouldn't be judging Jackson for any of his decisions before they finally leave the room, More or less the way they found it.

As inconspicuously as possible, they join the land of the living as the get back down to the party, getting fresh drinks and Jackson follows Jaebum to the backyard when he expresses his need for a cigarette. There's no one outside, as it's the middle of September in New York City, the frigid air cutting through Jackson's jacket and the seat of his jeans as he sits on the half level brick wall lining the edge of the yard and Jaebum grabs a spot a little ways away from him on a lounge chair, lighting up his menthol.

Jackson likes it though, a stark contrast to the heat that's been coursing through his veins since seeing Jaebum again. He feels almost normal now as he looks up to the sky tries to differentiate between the stars and the city lights and ends up finding the beauty in both.

"You look good in my jacket." Jaebum says and Jackson's eyes flit to where his companion's blowing out a plume of smoke, Jackson's cheeks flushing when he realizes that yeah, he's been wearing Jaebum's jacket and it still vaguely smells like him and Jackson doesn't want to give it back.

"Yeah. I probably look better in it than even you do," Jackson smirks, sipping on his drink.

Jaebum smiles, that smile that reaches his eyes, "I agree." He replies simply, finishing his cigarette and putting it out on the concrete floor. He throws the butt into his empty cup after downing the liquid in there, leaning his elbows on his lap as he crosses his fingers together.

Silence envelopes them again, and Jackson's come to realize that that happens a lot between them, and it isn't even a moment of weakness in their communication. It isn't awkward in anyway. It's comfortable, amiable silence, silence that maybe they need to recuperate from everything that's happened between them in such a small period of time. Like they were moving so fast and the silence helped them to slow down a bit, and think. Just be.

"Do you have your show tomorrow?" Jaebum asks gently, as to not disturb their bubble.

"Yeah," Jackson nods, biting his lip.

"Where?"

"Mmh?" Jackson frowns at Jaebum, narrowing his eyes at him, "um, Terminal 5. Why?"

Jaebum hums, standing from the chair and approaching Jackson on the wall where he's sitting, the sweet smelling smoke following him as he stops right before Jackson, shrugging his shoulder, "I was thinking that I'd come. See what Jackson Wang's performances are like, since you wouldn't sing for me before."

Jackson looks up at Jaebum his heart going back to racing when he thinks about being up on stage and knowing that Jaebum would be in the crowd, his gaze nearly tangible on Jackson's skin- tangible and so fucking unnerving. He doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what it means that Jaebum _wants_ to know that side of Jackson's life, that he's genuinely interested.

He doesn't know how he feels about it.

"Is that okay?" Jaebum asks, standing before Jackson, hands stuffed in the pockets of his slacks peering down at Jackson.

Jackson thinks about it. Why wouldn't it be alright? Thousands of people come to see him at his shows, their eyes following his every move, but it's different that Jaebum's gonna be the one watching, listening to his lyrics, judging- probably.

But Jackson couldn't really stop him, could he?

"Come, if you want. I'll- I'll get you seats with my family and friends." Jackson says, looking away and feigning nonchalance with a shrug. His parents would be at his show tomorrow, Jacob, Jacobs wife. If Jaebum decided to come, he'd be meeting his parents- his _mom._ That side of his life. It's only been three days.

It didn't have to mean anything, though. It probably didn't. Jackson was probably just overreacting.

Jaebum smiles, thanking Jackson under his breath as his hands run up Jackson's sleeve covered arms until both of them are cupping Jackson's neck, his thumb against Jackson's pulse point as he bends his head down until their lips meet, kissing Jackson and subsequently sucking the fight and fear and hesitation out of Jackson's body.

This guy was so dangerous to Jackson- so absolutely detrimental to his mental health and sanity that Jackson really shouldn't trust himself around Jaebum, now that he knows how easy it'll be to shake him from his system should he choose that he's done slumming it with Jackson's kind and finds an equally as sexy and tantalizing model to fuck on the sides. Until that happens, though, Jackson lets himself have this sighing into the kiss and parting his lips for Jaebum to draw closer. The taste of mint and smoke stays on his tongue for the rest of the night.

-

Liam finds Jackson after Jackson loses Jaebum in the crowd when they return to the party. They don't stay too long after that when they regard the time, knowing that they were all going to need to rest up for tomorrow's, tonight's- More like, show to ensure its success.

Jaebum hadn't asked for his jacket back, not that Jackson would've given it up anyways, and he makes sure to get Jaebum's new number now that he's assuaged that he wasn't being ignored in the slightest, stumbling into their dark hotel room feeling lighter than when he'd left.

He undresses slowly, crawling under the comforter of the double bed in a white undershirt and his boxers after brushing his teeth and washing his face off. Liam's already been in his own bed for a while once Jackson's settled in his.

"You saw him tonight, didn't you?" Liam says in the dark of the room, his voice traveling to Jackson's ears right as he was closing his eyes to succumb to the land of sleep and dreams.

"Uh huh. Jaebum was there." He mumbles, not even trying to pretend he didn't know exactly what Liam was getting at.

He also pretends that he's not surprised when Liam utters words that he feels his heart racing translates into whenever he's under Jaebum's spell, enticed by his mere presence, a simple thought. "Just- be careful, Jumping Jacks. Okay?"

Jackson's eyes open to the grainy blackness and he doesn't say anything in response to Liam's concern, letting out a soft sigh as he wonders and agonizes eternally. Be careful. It'd be easy to do that if he even knew how to begin.

-

It took Jackson one year to write his debut album.

One entire year agonizing over lyrics, sentiments, words he wanted to use, stories he wanted to share before he could even think about approaching the label with them- call them his own. After the words were chosen, the stories hand picked and the lyrics an accurate description of what he wanted this album to be about, it took months meeting with producers, long nights and sore throats in the studio as he switched his focus from the sentiment to the delivery. Did he want bass heavy background music and haunting echo-y vocals or stripped down guitar riffs and bare, complementary vocals?

In the end, every song leant itself to a specific sound that Jackson couldn't possibly have figured out on his own. He'd written the words but the producers nailed the delivery, leaving Jackson with his name on a work of art that he wished he was able to share with everyone he'd worked with, have all their names on the front cover to share the glory- because this had never been a one man show.

He took every chance he had to shift the focus from him and praise the many bodies that leant themselves to creating his album, dropping their names in interviews and sharing personal behind the scene stories on his Twitter and other social media with his fans. Even during the production process, Jackson would upload random snippets of the crew working on a part of a song, coming up with beats and melodies to complement Jackson's words and show that he wasn't a lone wolf on this one, that it took a village.

But a year was a long time, and it was a tiring one at that, leading up to the release and following promotion of his album, which had been the easy parts. Performing on late night tv shows, small club and blues house tours were the easy parts of this entire journey, meeting the initial mass of his fanbase. But then tens turned into hundreds which turned into thousands and Jackson is still in a state of disbelief where he glances out of the curtains and wonders how he got where he was, how he ever got so lucky and blessed.

The crowd in New York is electric, their energy coursing through his veins, making him feel weightless and _important._ And he realizes how easy this is, and wonders why he's constantly been so worried before these shows when it all comes so simply to him when he's on stage, not a dry eye in sight in the crowd in front of him- completely captivated with him. There _because_ of him and no other reason.

He comes off the stage when the show is over, letting his parents hug him and his brother pat his shoulder- his body vibrating with adrenaline and he can't seem to stop smiling. Jaebum's standing propped up against the back wall backstage, behind Jackson's parents and they're speaking to him, trying to get his attention but he's gone- lost in a sea of mirthful onyx.

He'd honestly forgotten that Jaebum was going to come, forgot how nervous he'd been right up till he got on stage about it- but under the lights, the bass and drums thrumming through his veins, he forgot it all quickly.

He stops walking, poised right in front of Jaebum, his arms heavy at his side as he smiles and looks up at him, their eyes meeting, "hi."

"Hey," Jaebum says simply, pushing from the wall so he's standing independently- Nothing keeping him upright. "You were kind of amazing out there."

Jackson smirks, "kind of?"

Jaebum cracks a smile. He looks different today, less dressed down than Jackson's seen him before in black ripped-at-the-knees jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that gave Jackson the pleasant view of his bare chest under yet another bomber jacket. He wonders how much he wants it if it smelled half as good as the one he had. Bad. He wants it bad. "You were amazing, Jackson Wang."

Jackson nods, taking the step that takes him only an inch away from Jaebum as he leans in to whisper in Jaebum's ear, "wanna take me out of here?"

Jaebum doesn't even pretend to hesitate.

-

Jaebum's hotel was a lot more extravagant than the Holiday Inn that Jackson's management had gotten him for his two New York shows and sightseeing. It was smack dab in the middle of Manhattan, with a doorman and gold plated elevator doors. Everybody in the lobby as they rushed through greeting Jaebum by name, smiling plastically at him.

His room was bigger too, lavishly decorated with a king sized bed with gold bedding and curtains on the windows, their color complementary to the comforter.

The warm glow from the bedside table lamp is just enough to make shadows on Jaebum's face where half of it is pressed into his pillow and Jackson's traced the line of demarcation so many times that he could probably do it with his eyes closed- but wouldn't dare. Close his eyes and miss anything, that is.

They're turned on their sides, just staring at each other. The only place they're touching is where their fingers are intertwined in between them. Otherwise- they're just laying there, coming down from their previous highs, from the show, the adrenaline, the sex. This- Jackson thinks- was just as easy as being on stage for him, being with Jaebum, succumbing to him, being with him and their ability to share silence that is comfortable and welcoming even after their most physically intimate moments.

"What's your favorite color?" Jaebum asks suddenly, breaking their match of silence as he squints at Jackson. They never break their eye contact.

"Black," Jackson replies simply without questioning what he was going on about.

"Favorite food?"

"Mmh," Jackson hums, thinking about his answer, "chocolate? Yeah chocolate and hamburgers."

"Dream job?" Jaebum continues, tracing the veins of Jackson's wrist.

"The one I have now, probably. I've wanted to sing and perform for people since I was young." Jackson mumbles, watching Jaebum's tapered fingers as they traced the ridges in Jackson's hands.

"You're really good at it." Says Jaebum, his smoldering eyes meeting Jackson's as he shuffles a bit closer to Jackson.

"Thank you," Jackson smiles, biting his lip against the giddy feeling growing in his abdomen. "I'm really glad you came, that you enjoyed the show and everything."

"It was a great show," Jaebum shrugs like it's no big deal, "also, your parents were lovely- kept trying to stuff sandwiches in my mouth though." He says, grin coming with those sparkly eyes.

"You're too skinny," says Jackson, smiling back. He was half joking as Jaebum wasn't skinny in the traditional sense of the word. He wasn't thin, nor was he small- but he seemed like maybe he hadn't had a nice home cooked meal in a while, his face chiseled, skin pulled taut over the bones they're resting upon.

Jaebum grimaces, his nose turning up, "I'm not skinny."

"Did they like you? My parents." Jackson grabs Jaebum's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of Jaebum's hand.

"I think so. I mean beside the whole sandwich thing, your mother said I was very handsome and your dad didn't shoot me for maybe, possibly defiling his son."

"Only possibly defiling?" Jackson laughs at Jaebum's grimace.

"Okay- most definitely defiling. But in my defense, you weren't exactly saying anything to stop me. You were more like begging for it every step of the way. If I remember clearly."

"Mmh- you must have something wrong there. Jackson Wang doesn't beg. Even on his worst days." Jackson replies, pudding his lips.

"Mmh," Jaebum's hand comes up to caress Jackson's cheek, his thumb running across Jackson's bottom lip before he replaces it with his mouth, kissing Jackson deep and through for a few moments. Jackson feels himself swoon, his fingers wrapping around Jaebum's wrist as he unwittingly succumbs to the kiss- he can't ever seem to stop his body from just _reacting_ to Jaebum. "Maybe the begging was all me then," Jaebum mumbles, rolling onto his back and pulling Jackson on top of him, their bodies slotting together as he sealed their lips with each other's again, Jackson's blood starts to grow warm, reaching boiling temperature in his veins.

It's not long until fingers are pressing urgently into skin, Jaebum's carving nail shaped divots into Jackson's back, Jackson's careful as he tries not to mark Jaebum in any way. No bruises.  

And Jackson's well aware how long it's been, that he's only known Jaebum for all of four days, give or take a few hours and you could call him crazy for feeling the way he undoubtedly did- he just couldn't see himself growing tired of this, of Jaebum. It was like every single swipe of Jaebum's tongue into his mouth awakened something within Jackson that he's sure he's never felt before and he wondered if he'd ever feel it with anybody but with Jaebum.

Jaebum's pressing something into Jackson's hand and Jackson breaks their kiss, breaths stuttering when Jaebum's lips drop to Jackson's chin, following the line of his jaw to Jackson's ear so that Jackson could inspect what he'd been handed.

The bottle of lube.

He hesitates, swallowing hard while looking down at the bottle in his hand and thinking about how he hadn't expected this. He was perfectly fine with bottoming for Jaebum, it'd happened so naturally the first couple of times without them even having to talk about it and Jackson can't even remember how long it's been since he's been granted this much control and he forgot how to deal with it.

"Hey," Jaebum pulls back from where he'd been, his lips against the spot right beneath Jackson's ear, his fingers warm and persistent at the side of his neck as he gets him to focus on Jaebum, keep his thoughts from wandering too much, "what's wrong? Do you not want to?"

"No- I- I want to. I think... but it's just. It's been awhile since I've, you know." Jackson says, flushing bright red as he looks everywhere but at Jaebum's eyes embarrassed beyond belief.

"Jackson, babe it's okay. I'm fine with you being a bit inexperienced. I could teach you- if you want. Talk you through it, or we don't have to at all. I'm fine with how it's been, I swear."

Jackson's eyes run over Jaebum's face and he looks truthful enough, jackson believes that Jaebum wouldn't actually mind Jackson not trying in this department. But he'd still feel like he was letting Jaebum down, and he already felt like he wouldn't enjoy doing that.

"Fuck, can you- can you promise you won't hate me if I suck at this?" Jackson whines, sighing as he drops his forehead to Jaebum's, ignoring the way his heart thuds wildly in his chest. Jaebum laughs, fingers toying with Jackson's hair gently as he presses their lips together.

"I could never hate you." Jaebum mumbles against Jackson's lips, drawing him back in and continue the kiss, sighing into Jackson's mouth when he parts his lips and their tongues touch.

With that, Jackson takes it upon himself then to start the stretching process, pouring the lube onto two of his fingers and circling Jaebum's hole slowly, poking and prodding at the muscle until it gives beneath his insistence, pushing past Jaebum's rim and entering him easily.

He never lets up on their kisses, stretching Jaebum with his fingers until there's no resistance when he adds a third.

Jaebum grows pliant beneath him, his body pushing back on Jackson's fingers with every sigh he let out and every labored breath. His lips leave Jackson's when he throws his head back, fingers gripping at Jackson's upper arms tight whenever Jackson seemed to brush past Jaebum's prostate.

"You good?" Jackson asks, licking along the line of Jaebum's strong jawline. "Tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

"No-no you're good, fuck Jackson." Jaebum moans, closing his eyes and writhing under Jackson's body, "I think I'm ready. Not gonna last if you don't- _quickly_."

Jackson acquiesces, pulling his fingers out and sitting up to roll a condom on his cock, hard from the warmth radiating from Jackson's body, his writhing and how beautiful he looked and sounded when he was coming undone as he was, on Jackson's fingers alone. It was awe inspiring what so little could do to someone.

Lubing up his cock, Jackson positioned himself back over Jaebum, one hand on the bed beside Jaebum's head before lining up with Jaebum's entrance, his free hand acting as a guide to get him inside Jaebum's tight warmth.

He nearly blows his load right there, with just the head of his cock buried in Jaebum's body, his breaths going irregular as he sinks in deeper with the slightest movement of his hips as he begins to thrust his way into Jaebum.

Jackson keeps on, until he's fully seated in Jaebum, the muscles of his arm burning from where they're being used to hold his body up and keep from crushing Jaebum. He waits for a moment, allowing Jaebum some acclimation time and doing the same for himself. He never remembered this side of things feeling so good and he moves his hips when Jaebum's leg twines around his, urging him on silently with the movement.

The first thrust is fine, Jaebum's fingers digging into Jackson's arm as he's emptied and filled all with one fluid movement, his breaths leaving his slick lips in wet huffs and he's making sounds, small tiny sounds at the back of his throat that Jackson wonders if Jaebum even knows he's doing it. But those noises are what keep him going, adding a second thrust followed by a third, grinding their hips together- moving their bodies as one and it's so consuming, like Jackson's lit his insides on fire and he's fucking loving it.

He switches up the angle that he comes in at, and that causes a cry to come from Jaebum's mouth, beautifully intoxicating and Jackson wants to hear more, what's to know how loud Jaebum could get _because_ of him. Because of what he _does_ to him.

"You good?" Jackson dares to ask, the side of him that's preening with pride at the fact that he has Im Jaebum unraveling under him wanting to hear how gone Jaebum sounds, if he sounds wreaked, how wrecked? Completely? Just a bit? He wants to know what to do to get him to completely if he isn't there yet.

Jaebum can't even answer in full words, let alone a cohesive sentence, just those same sounds, moans and groans, some that sound like sobs that Jackson swallows when he dips down to kiss Jaebum, lessening the pace his hips were going at, giving Jaebum some time to pull whatever was left of him together. The kiss is sloppy, Jaebum barely having the state of mind to follow Jackson's calculated movements- too busy trying to remember how to breathe and keep his heart beating at the same time to remember to move his lips or close his mouth.

When Jaebum grows restless, he urges Jackson to start moving again, pushing back on his stagnant cock inside of him, his body writhing with the unbearably boiling blood running through his veins.

Jackson takes the hint, pulling from their kiss as he continues his thrusts, and it takes nothing, Jackson just continuing the pace he'd been following before, the one apparently enough for Jaebum to sob as he comes in between them, his mouth open like he wants to scream but his vocals have been all fucked out and Jackson was totally okay with that.

He comes not too soon later, emptying in the condom he'd used and riding out his orgasm where he was buried in Jaebum, his thrusts dragging out tiny little mewls from Jaebum's bruised lips.

Jackson pulls out and knots the condom, throwing it out in the waste bin by the hotel room bed. He mentally makes a note to flush it later so that hotel staff doesn't have to deal with it. He cleans them both the rest of the way up with tissue from the bedside table, smiling softly at the way Jaebum was just sort of laying there, breaths barely moving his chest and his eyes closed like he couldn't find the strength to open them.

When everything's back in place, Jackson lays beside Jaebum, back to the way they'd been lying before, on his side committing the lines in Jaebum's face, the cut of his jaw, gently tracing them with his fingers. Jaebum sighs, lifting his hand up to take Jackson's and intertwine their fingers, pulling himself closer and curling into Jackson's body- urging Jackson to wrap his arms around Jaebum, enveloping his body as they got accustomed to the silent darkness in the room.

Both of them are asleep not too long after.

-

Jaebum goes to Jackson's show the next night too, and Jackson sees him this time in the crowd and he tries to play off the way his mind blacks and he fumbles on the lyrics of his song- but the fans are screaming, singing along with him so loud that he doubts the catch his mistake but Jaebum's standing and clapping along to the beat, smiling at Jackson and that's enough for Jackson to be gone. So completely gone, so quick.

New York's done after this show, and when he'd gone back this morning to his own hotel room and all of his crew, he braved the questions and looks he got. He even braved the entire hour of evil eye he got from Liam without even batting an eyelash because he'd spent the night fooling around with Jaebum after a little nap until the sun came out and reminded them that there was actually a life worth living out there that didn't involve Jaebum's hotel room and not wearing any clothes.

Before the show, Liam came up with the plan to see the Met and watch a broadway show. Jackson even ran into a few of his fans in Central Park and Time square that he hugged and took pictures with, signed things for. They had dinner in Koreatown- the entire bunch of them pushing two tables together to accommodate the vastness of Jackson's friends and family.

Not only is it the last night in New York, but it's Jaebum and Jackson's last night together. Probably not forever. Jackson hopes for it not to be forever- but Jaebum's going to Europe and Jackson's tour still holds too many stops in America for a sudden change in scenery.

On one side, Jackson's completely devastated at the prospect of not being able to just know that he'll see Jaebum, that they'll find each other soon. One another, however, Jackson wonders if this time apart will be good for them. Everything with them has been happening so fast, falling into bed together, constantly wanting to be with each other. Even dolphins have to come up for air some time.

So Jackson makes the best of it as they stroll down the artificially illuminated streets of manhattan, the sun long since replaced in the sky by the faint light of the moon. They're barely touching, just the intermittent brush of their shoulders whenever they need to step closer, make room for the still bustling-with-bodies sidewalk. They've barely spoken a word to each other either, one of those bouts of comfortable silence falling between them as they kept the pace of leisurely stroll.

"I want a milkshake." Jackson says suddenly, the Golden Arches of a nearby McDonalds calling to his inner glutton. Jaebum chuckles but nods, their shoulders brushing as he makes the turn to cross the street and get Jackson his milkshake. "Are you gonna get one?" Jackson asks when they're waiting in line, excited. He didn't know what made the possibility of having this milkshake so exciting for him- like he hasn't had one in forever when in reality he had like- two yesterday.

Jaebum shakes his head, taking a step forward in the line. He looks so out of place here, with his perfectly slicked back hair and his leather jacket- so obviously designer. His jeans were tight too, every time he walked in front of Jackson, Jackson didn't even hide the fact that he was appreciating the way the material hugged his ass. "Nah. I'm on a diet."

Jackson raises an eyebrow, eyes doing a quick scan on Jaebum's body. Right, okay. It's their turn to order and Jackson steps up, pulling his wallet out before Jaebum could make the move. "Can I have two vanilla milkshakes please? Extra whipped cream."

-

"You know, I'm more of a chocolate guy." Jaebum mumbles, sipping at his milkshake slowly, Jackson was already done with his. He didn't kid when it came to food and drinks were no exception.

"You should've spoken up- instead of acting all 'oh I'm on a diet. Oh I'm a famous model that wouldn't dare let empty calories breech my system. Oh-,"

"You're really fucking annoying you know that?" Jaebum says, but he's smiling so Jackson knows he's kidding, "besides- I don't sound like that. And I never said anything."

"Sure I mean, I was just embellishing a little,"

"A little?" Jaebum smirks, handing Jackson the rest of the milkshake, "but seriously, I can't finish this. I haven't had so much sugar in so long, I'm actually getting a headache."

Jackson takes the cup, narrowing his eyes at Jaebum and sipping at it- he hadn't even gotten halfway through, "whatever. You're such a princess."

Jaebum shrugs. "Your words. Not mine."

They'd gone back to strolling after leaving McDonald's, walking together, an inch of space between their arms. Jackson doesn't know what time it is, how long they've been walking, but after a bit he hears whispering following him and he turns his head, meeting eyes with a couple of girls that shriek and hold onto each other when they see who it is.

"Oh my god, we're sorry to bother you." One of them says. Jackson stops walking, smiling a bright and genuine smile as he turns towards them.

"It's fine. No bother at all, how are you guys?" Jackson asks, grinning when they squeak and jump on the balls of their feet.

"Good! We were at both of your shows. Can't believe we're seeing you right now, can we get pictures please?" The other says pulling out her phone.

"Yeah- totally. Sure," Jackson looks over and finds Jaebum's just standing there, eyes soft and gazing upon Jackson like he was looking at something amazing. Jackson felt his skin go hot, "can my friend take the picture?"

"Yeah! Wait-" the first girl speaks again handing her phone to Jaebum, "you're Jaebum Im aren't you? I didn't know you two were friends."

Jaebum nods and the two girls situate themselves at either side of Jackson, smiling widely for the picture to be taken.

"Uh- yeah. It's new." Jackson clears his throat.

"Can we each take one with you two?"

Jackson looks towards Jaebum to see if he's okay with that, and he shrugs smiling at the girls as he hands the one girl's phone back, "yeah."

The girls take their turns, taking pictures with each of the girls and letting them squeal over them, "thank you so much! Good luck on the rest of your tour Jackson. We love you!"

They're gone as quick as they appeared, leaving Jackson and Jaebum looking at each other, "Does that happen a lot?" Jaebum asks as they continue back to Jaebum's hotel.

"Not really," Jackson replies, finishing up the milkshake and throwing out the cup when they walk by a trashcan, "I’m not Justin Bieber or anything like that. They knew you too."

"Okay _that_ almost never happens. They must really be into South Korean models or something." Jaebum insists, stuffing his hands in his coat pocket. The September night air was beginning to get a bit frigid, but the air smelled crisp and of freshly rained on fallen leaves and Jackson loved it.  

"You walked for Calvin Klein during fashion week. Stop playing it off like you're a nobody."

"I might as well be, I'm a newbie- only people who've been following me since Korea or the die hard fashion fans that study the line up of every show actually recognize my face. Other than them, I don't usually have people stopping me for my signature, so you're definitely more famous than I am." They've entered the lobby of Jaebum's hotel which is almost empty save for the door man and one concierge manning the front desk, they both nod at Jaebum, barely passing him or Jackson a glance as they slip into the elevator.

"You just need more time. Fangirls and boys alike will be tearing you out of my hands before long with that face. Not to even mention your smile." The doors close and Jaebum presses the button to the 40th floor, Jackson moving to lean back against the wall of the elevator as they start their ascent.

Jaebum smiles, turning to face Jackson and step in front of him, crossing into his space and crowding him up against the wall, his body lining Jackson's with just the right step- measured and calculated. Jaebum's hand descends on Jackson's hips, "What about my smile?"

Jackson ignores the way his breaths start speeding up, his heart beating wild in his chest as his fingers grab at Jaebum's lapels, the leather supple and soft under his touch- he'll think about that later. "Don't act like you've never been told anything about your smile."

"Can't say I have," Jaebum replies cheekily, moving Jackson's hands to rest on his shoulders, his cool lips landing on Jackson's neck. Jackson sighs at the initial contact, his head falling back as his eyes find the illuminated numbers of the elevator, they're only just approaching the tenth floor. "Tell me some things."

"I don't believe you but- okay," Jackson mumbles, his body curving into Jaebum's as Jaebum sucks right at his pulse-point, breaths running ragged, "they're like- unfair. And I think you know that because whenever things aren't going your way, you use it to your advantage."

"I do?" Jaebum hums, nose tracing the line of Jackson's jaw.

"Yeah, like just now when we were in McDonald's and they forgot our cherries. You literally just smiled at the cashier and she like, threw the entire bucket at us." Jackson moans when Jaebum switches sides, leaning his head back to allow him more room. 20th floor.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, but okay."

"Not to mention the fact that you got me to sleep with you the first night we met." Jackson breathes.

"Oh, so it wasn't my good looks and generally above average physique?" Jaebum jokes and Jackson shakes his head, swallowing.

"Nope, it was definitely your smile. Had my pants dropping on the spot," Jackson admits, smiling at Jaebum when he pulls back from Jackson's neck to regard him carefully. Jackson doesn't know what he's looking for but he must find it when the corners of his lips turn up and his insistent fingers pull at Jackson's nape until they're kissing, they're cool lips warming up each other's.

Jackson's hands find Jaebum's hips and he wraps his arms around Jaebum's waist, pulling himself closer and parting his lips under Jaebum's insistence, his tongue hot and heady as it brushes past Jackson's, causing his knees to go weak under him- thank God the wall and Jaebum were holding him up.

The elevator dings and they pull back, thinking they might've stopped on another floor besides the 40th and someone was going to get on, but that wasn't the case and Jaebum grabs Jackson's hand, hastily leading him out of the elevator and down the hall to his hotel room, "there were cameras in there."

Jaebum chuckles mirthlessly, using his Apple Watch to unlock the door. Fucking technology, "the fact that you think I'd actually give a fuck at this point." He says, pushing the door open and pulling Jackson inside, the door falling shut with a gentle click behind them. There's a light at the flyer of the otherwise empty room, enough for Jackson to feel completely devoured as he stands before Jaebum, watching his wild eyes take him in. Their eyes meet and Jaebum smiles _that_ smile, and Jackson's convinced he knows what he's doing when he utters just one word, "strip."

And Jackson doesn't have to be told twice.

-

"This isn't bye forever, right?" They're laying in the dark, Jackson on his belly in the rumpled bed and Jaebum's on Jackson's back, head resting between Jackson's shoulder blades. It's Jackson that dared mutter the question, just as their breathings synced, their bodies touching at almost every point, Jackson loves that there's nothing sexual about it, that they could just be lying in bed naked, on top of each other and just be enjoying the presence of one another.

"Do you want it to be?" Jaebum asks softly, his fingers playing with Jackson's right by their faces.

"No." Jackson replies truthfully, turning his hand and watching their fingers intertwine, "do you?"

"Nope," Jaebum says back, his lips against Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson smiles at that, nuzzling his cheek further into the down pillow as he closes his eyes. It doesn't matter what that means, that they don't want to stop seeing each other and cut all ties even with thousands of miles between them. It doesn't even matter that they've got nearly a week of each other under their belts yet Jackson can't seem to remember what his life was like before Jaebum pushed him back into that bathroom stall- they didn't have to figure all that out right now. They had time.

All that was important was that they were going to keep the tie, however thin and breakable it was and keep each other on their minds for however long it takes them to realize where they want this to go.

Jackson doesn't even remember when he closed his eyes to go to sleep, but when he wakes up, Jaebum's comforting weight on his back is gone and replaced by drafty air that Jaebum tried to replace with the comforter- Jackson just felt cheated.

Jaebum's shuffling stuff around in the darkness and Jackson hears water running, bags zipping, smells the acrid scent of coffee from the lone coffeemaker in the kitchenette. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table tells him it's only 4 in the morning.

He trudges out of the bed, pulling his boxers on and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he approaches Jaebum, who's got everything already backed away into two bags and a carry on, piled up neatly by the door and he's already dressed and smells like hotel soap and his cologne that Jackson loves and should probably get himself a bottle of. He glances up and catches sight of Jackson by the archway leading to the bedroom, his eyes softening into that smile.

"You didn't have to get up, it's really early." Jaebum says quietly, coming over to envelop Jackson in his warmth.

Jackson didn't think he was going to cry when Jaebum left, but he feels his throat closing and his eyes prickling as he grabs onto the sides of Jaebum's jacket, burying his nose into Jaebum's neck and breathing in his unfiltered scent. God- Jackson was going to miss him.

"I wrote my new phone number on the pad on the nightstand."

"Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Jackson asks wetly, pulling back and wiping his eyes dry because he kind of felt ridiculous crying over a guy he's barely known for a week.

"I didn't wanna wake you." Jaebum mumbles, his hand gentle on Jackson's face as he wipes under his eye with his thumb. "But I'm actually glad you woke up."

Jackson takes in a deep breath, calming his frayed nerves. "Don't go throwing your phone into large bodies of water."

"I didn't _throw_ my phone into the Hudson. The Hudson ate it from my pocket while I was walking past."

"Yeah, very plausible." Jackson nods, wrapping his arms around himself. Jaebum chuckles, leaning forward to press a kiss against Jackson's forehead before taking a step back, away from Jackson.

"Don't worry about having to leave too soon, check out is at noon and I already handled everything and gave your name so they knew when to come clean or whatever." Jaebum looks down at the watch on his wrist, sighing at what he finds there, "gotta go."

"Yeah." Jackson nods, biting his lip.

They're silent for a bit, and this is the first time that the silence has Jackson's skin crawling, aching to fill it, but he can't find anything to say without blubbering and he didn't want that to be Jaebum's last image of him after so long.

Jackson could barely watch Jaebum walking towards the door, picking up his bags and slinging one over his shoulder, when he’s about to exit the room, he turns to look over his shoulder, smiling brightly as he says, "see you later, Jackson Wang."

And Jackson chokes on a laugh, lifting a hand to wave at the man's retreating form. He gets it, this isn't goodbye, it's, "see you later, Jaebum." And that- Jackson could handle better.

-

Contrary to what he may have believed for the faction of a second, life goes on after Jaebum leaves. Washington D.C is his next show and they only get two days there, on to site see and the other for the one show they have scheduled.

Him and his crew rent a bus to take the scenic room, so Jackson doesn't have the chance to mourn Jaebum until they're on the road again, living the life of rockstars.

Liam's been giving Jackson the silent treatment since they got on the bus, barely saying a word to him with his passive aggressive grunts to Jackson's questions as answers and staring out the window so that he wouldn't bend to Jackson's puppy eyes and whining. That always gets him.

"Liam." Jackson tries again, sighing. He thinks he might have an idea why Liam was mad at him, but he couldn't have it. His best friend and his drummer couldn't be sitting behind Jackson during shows completely despising him. Lest Jackson end up with a drumstick or two thrown at his head by 'accident.' It's happened before.

"Mmh?"

"You're mad at me because I spent so much time with Jaebum in New York, aren't you?" Jackson asks, leaning over to try and decipher his friend's emotions.

Liam sighs, finally turning his head to face Jackson's and glare at him, "you ditched us."

"I didn't ditch you guys! I hung out with you all day yesterday!" Jackson argues. He'd only slipped away after the concert to go to Jaebum's hotel with him but the entire day was just for Jackson and his crew, same with the day before that.

Liam pouts, his floppy blonde hair falling into his face and marking it with shadows as his green eyes let up on the glare he'd been trying to hold onto, "I just- I don't know. We just didn't spend as much time together as I thought."

"All we have on this tour is time, Liam and I'm literally spending every waking hour with you for the next two months, you'll have enough time to get sick of me- I swear." Jackson says, reaching out to poke Liam's cheek. He's just weird like that, "where's my smile?"

Liam swats at his hand but Jackson just goes for it again, "c'mon where's my smile?" He coos like he's talking to a baby and Liam huffs at him, smacking his hand away and standing up to move away from Jackson, like Jackson won't follow. He does, "Liam come on! Smile for me, I wanna see you smile."

Liam fast walks towards the back of the bus where the bathrooms are and Jackson runs after him, beating him there, "c'mon, please?"

"You're right. I'm sick of you already." Liam grunts.

-

Washington D.C is its own brand of amazing. They reach there just in time for a quick tour of the capitol grounds, walking past the White House, capitol hill, they see the house of senates and the House of Representatives, the President Lincoln sitting on a chair thing-y- don't judge him. There were a lot of monuments and he couldn't remember the names of them all. Like the tall pointy thing-y.

They stop for dinner when the sun starts to go down, the sky going dark with the moon's arrival and it's anted fanfare full of laughter and chatter and peeved looking patrons that wondered how long it'd be till the huge party of hooligans left. Jackson had no regrets.

At the hotel, they all clamber into one room, piling on top of each other in the two beds to watch a movie and a good bit of them fall asleep not even a third of the way through, Jackson's own eyes falling and feeling heavy when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He'd never gotten around to putting it down anywhere, so he's digging through the pocket of his skinny jeans and climbing over the bodies of his bandmates to get into the bathroom before he answers.

"Hello?" He hadn't gotten a chance to see who it was, but he had a good idea and he was already smiling before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey," Jaebum replies, voice deep and smooth and Jackson nearly swoons, leaning against the closed door and biting his lip against a smile.

"Hi- how was your flight?" Jackson asks.

"Long, so fucking long. But France is really beautiful- I can't even complain."

"I've always wanted to go there," Jackson offers, toying with the hem of his shirt, "What time is it over there?"

"Mmh, like 5 am? I walked by the La Seine on my way to the hotel and my phone is still in tact."

Jackson chuckles, "good to know there's no phone eating rivers in Paris."

"It all comes down to etiquette, I think."

"Yeah, only American rivers would ever dare."

They talk and talk nearly for hours, and jackson doesn't even notice when it happens, when the time passes. It's just that they're talking for what feels like a second and suddenly Jaebum has to go get ready to head to the venue for his show and it's past one in the morning when it'd been just past 11 when he'd gotten in here. He's also found his way to the floor, curled up against the door, knees to his chest and phone cradled close to his face.

"Call you before your show later today?" Jaebum asks towards the end of their call, voice nearly killing Jackson to sleep.

"I'd like that." Jackson nods, "starts at 8."

"I'll set an alarm. Talk to you later, have a good night's rest." Jackson reciprocates the sentiment before hanging up and finally standing from his crouch, his back and knees cracking with it.

He leaves the bathroom to enter the main room again, the sound of heavy breathing and soft snoring filling his ears as pulls off his jeans and finds his spot between Liam and Kevin, his main guitarist, and goes to sleep.

-

Whenever they’re all out at clubs or bars Kevin with his bronze colored skin and floppy curly hair is who pulls it with all the girls. Liam always gets jealous when girls swarm them and want nothing more but an autograph from Jackson and to monopolize all of Kevin’s time even though Liam was the gayest man he’s ever met.

It’s just a matter of always craving attention and, “why is it the they don’t want me to be their gay best friend? I could do that better than Kevin!”

Jackson didn’t mind it, if Kevin getting laid kept him from getting moody and temperamental on the road than he’d personally usher the girls into his bedroom.

As it was, Kevin and Jackson’s bassist Xavier, were at the middle of one of the biggest group of girls while Liam ignored the guy trying to get into his pants and just decided to angry drink and glare at his two friends. The show in D.C had gone well and so had the one that just ended in Georgia. The tour was going a bit quicker than Jackson would’ve expected, but he’s enjoying it all the same. He loves the adrenaline that courses through his veins all through the shows, whenever the fans cheer or chant his names, sing the lyrics to his songs like they’re just one massively beautiful sounding voice instead of thousands of individual ones. He loved meeting them on the streets before the show, loved hearing stories of how his songs meant something to most of them, that they were more than _just_ lyrics set to a catchy beat. For some of them, his songs were therapeutic, brought them out of depression on the more serious side of it or got them through a few chapters of a book or studying and Jackson couldn’t get enough of their love and attention and it had him floating on clouds for most of this entire thing.

And Jaebum’s calls before each of them probably, most definitely, had a positive effect on him throughout. The calls wouldn’t last long, just long enough for Jaebum to ensure Jackson that he was going to do amazing, like he knew that there was still a small part of Jackson that didn’t think he was good enough for this life he was leading, and that he wished he was there to see Jackson shine on the stage and both times so far it served to make Jackson’s heart race.

Jackson didn’t know what was wrong with him.

But he couldn't find it in himself to question anything, so he feigned blissful ignorance and just enjoyed what they were having. Whatever it was.

"Jackie Jack!" Liam shrieks, coming over to where Jackson was sitting by the bar and pulling on his arm. Jackson went to prevent himself from a dislocated shoulder, Liam was killing so hard, and emergency rooms weren't fun. "You have to dance with me, it's our song!"

Listening closely, Jackson smiled because yeah- it was their song. Shut It down by drake. Hey- no judgement allowed it was the song that was playing in the club they met at, and they were two little drunk twinks with a love for Drake and his sultry vocals that gave fuck all about dancing on strangers and they spent the five minute run time of the song dancing on each other so very suggestively- people cleared a spot on the dance floor for them. And when they song was up, they just kind of stopped, looked at each other and died of laughter. They'd been friends ever since.

So Jackson follows Liam onto the dance floor and they don't even bat an eyelash at the funny looks everyone within gawking distance is giving them. They just dance, and it's fun.

-

The planning of his tour had a bit of a knick in it. And after Houston, where he was meant to continue the tour west after going all the way down the east coast, Jackson ends up in Boston, the arena filled to the brim with a sold out show and deafening screams. Jackson's always loved Boston. He'd been to many cities with his travels, has seen most of what they had to offer, but none of them seemed to stand to the feeling of enchantment he felt in this very city.

It's only defect is how early the warmth and buzzing of the city dies out- the streets deserted save for those who had no home, finding shelter on benches and alcoves, and the businesses closed, doors locked up and lights turned off only a bit after his concert ended.

Somehow, he'd gotten a room all to his own at their hotel, Liam going to room with Kevin across the hallway from him- his parents also retiring early for their flight to Houston in the morning.

His phone rings right as he pushes the door to his hotel room open and he kicks off his shoes at the door before he answers it. "Hey, you."

"Hi," Jaebum sounds like he's smiling, his voice bright and sunny and Jackson looks at the clock at his bedside. It's just hit half past one in the morning which means it's nearly 8 am over in London where Jaebum is now. "Show went well?"

"Perfectly amazing, more-like." Jackson replies, walking towards the double bed in his room and lying back on it. "My ears are still ringing and my heart has been beating so hard since it ended like- three hours ago. I love Boston."

"You should show me around next time I'm in America." Jaebum says softly, and Jackson grows giddy at the promise, At what it means. Not that the calls and texts and messages didn't do it enough, but that Jaebum wanted to see him again, that they're planning time together, whenever that may be- Jackson felt himself flush at it. "I was thinking, too- that maybe after all your hard work, you must be drained." Jaebum's voice takes a turn at that, deepening and chilling Jackson to the bone, dripping with _something_.

Jackson bites his lip, holding the phone to his ear as he stares at the ceiling, his chest heaving, "What do you have in mind?" He asks, because it's obvious that Jaebum has a plan, and he hears the rustling of sheets through the receiver and gets as excited as he dares.

"A reward, perhaps?" Says Jaebum, and that something that his voice had been dripping with was sex. Pure and unadulterated.

"Fuck, What-" Jackson gasps then tries to collect himself- trying not to sound as eager as he felt, "what kind of reward?"

"Do you have anything?"

Jackson hops up from the bed, making haste towards his luggage and getting the bottle of lube from there. Of course that's what Jaebum meant and Jackson says as much to him.

"Good. One last thing- do you have that coat I left?"

Jackson looks down and his cheeks grow hot. Of course he did, he was wearing it. He wore it to the show, and even though he took it off once he grew hot with the lights and the heat of thousands of fans crammed into such an enclosed space, it still kind of smelled of Jaebum. But mostly like Jackson- at this point, he just wore the bomber jacket because it looked nice at him and the leather was soft on his skin.

"Yeah," Jackson swallows.

"Mmh, perfect." Jaebum purrs. He fucking purrs and Jackson feels himself melt. "Now take your clothes off but keep the jacket on."

Jackson takes a breath in and chokes on it, staring out at the curtained windows and trying to decipher what Jaebum just said, "w-What? I'm sorry-,"

"Jackson, get naked and leave the jacket on. Then lay down on the bed and wait for what to do next, okay? Leave the lube close."

Jaebum lets out a harsh breath that shudders on its way back in before doing what he was told. He places the phone on speaker and throws it onto the bed and starts to undress as quickly as he could, throwing his belt into the corner and tugging off his pants. He pulls off the coat just to take off his shirt before putting it back on. He stops at his boxers before pulling those off too. Giddily, he crawls onto the bed, grabbing his phone and lying on his back.

"Okay," he says, a bit out of breath, "okay I'm- I'm ready."

Jaebum hums, voice deep and rich in Jackson's ears, "must've gotten so hot tonight, wet and sweaty like you did those nights I was there. When I saw you."

Jackson closes his eyes, trying to time and measure he breaths and he wonders how the fuck it is that every time he needs his brain to do it's job and take over all of his bodily functions for him it just gives up on him and he has to wonder about how to breathe and think and, you know, not fucking _die_ and it's exhausting.

"You were so beautiful, I remember it like it was yesterday, dream about it at night. I like it better when you're under me though, you look so good when you're writhing and sighing my name. Like a prayer." A sound comes from the back of Jackson's throat, breathing deeply as his hand wanders down the planes of his belly and to his stirring cock. "What are you feeling, Jackson?"

It takes a bit for Jackson to find his voice, "I miss you." Jackson breathes, beside himself. He doesn't even think about what that could mean, missing someone he's known for so little but feels like he's missing more than a lost limb, "I wish you were here, I miss feeling your hands on my body, your breath by my ear. You... inside me. I want it."

Jaebum seems to be at a loss for words and Jackson nearly blows a coronary with trepidation at having already ruined this when Jaebum speaks, "we'll have to make do until we meet again." He says softly, and Jackson breathes out, "in the meantime... how good is your imagination?"

Jackson gasps, his eyebrows pulling together as he feels a sharp and cold zing of want run through his body, "I could stretch it as far as you want."

-

Houston, Phoenix and Vegas take up the closing end of his tour and the last two weeks are phenomenal. They're full of his friends, his family, his fans, his shows and Jaebum, albeit the disconnected voice over a cell phone and the rare but all the more fulfilling FaceTime session. By the time he's back in LA for his closing show he's high with the months filled with adoring fans and the love and support of his friends and family.

It's been the most amazing thing he's ever experienced, by far the best time of his life and at his closing show in his home city with faces he recognizes in the crowd, even those of some of his fans that have made sure to always make an appearance around him, and he sheds some tears, but he doesn't admit it to anyone, especially not Liam who would never let him live it down.

He offers a watery goodbye to the crowd and runs off the stage to the beat of his final song, wiping at his eyes almost immediately as his mom and dad and brother are joined right there, backstage and waiting for him. He tries to hold it back but the very second his enveloped in their arms, he feels it all let loose rendering him a blubbering mess as he holds onto them all, surrounded by his mother's perfume, his father’s aftershave and his brother's cologne.

"You did so good baby, we're proud of you." His mother coos, her fingers running through his damp hair. God, he must be a sight right now, sobbing, sweaty and yet trying to curb his mad laughter. He couldn't hold onto his emotions.

"Yeah Jackson, this entire thing was all you. You were great," his brother chimes in.

"We love you, kid." His dad says in mandarin and Jackson literally almost loses what he had left.

He pulls it together, though, rubbing at his eyes and pulling back. His voice is hoarse from all the singing and the crying but he tries to get the sentiment in his words past, "I loved having you guys with me. All of you. I wouldn't have been able to do all of this without having you guys believing in me and supporting me every step of the way. I love you guys so much, you have no idea." He's back to blubbering again and then he's in their arms and Jackson's never felt so loved and safe and it's the most amazing thing ever.

-

Jackson doesn't get much time to celebrate the end of his first US arena tour. His very first solo album. He couldn't believe it but the real world had a way of rearing its ugly head.

Early the next morning, management wanted to meet up and so he's there right when the sun starts to come up after barely an hour or two worth of sleep. He'd gotten caught up on the phone with Jaebum after _finally_ getting home, to his _own_ apartment the tour was great but he'd missed not having to wonder how many times the hotel sheets had to be washed to get out various come stains and- the thought wasn't flattering.

"The tour was a success, Jackson." His management CEO says delightfully, in his perfectly cropped and fitted suit, his black hair slicked back away from his portly face and small eyes. Jackson never got to see too much of him, "you don't have to start right away, as the tour just ended, but a second album should be in the works soon, maybe a follow up tour, advancement across the seas?"

Jackson brightens at the thought of that, Europe, Asia, he could spread his music to all these places and it's got his heart beating to a new rhythm.

The rest meeting goes like that, going over the terms of his contract with Jackson and his manager nodding all the way through. He's signed for at least three studio albums before the termination or renewal of his contract and a handful of tours. He was looking forward to all of it.

It ends with the CEO offering a, "can't wait to see you again." And then he's gone.

Jackson leaves not too soon later entering a small cafe located across the street.

He's waiting for his hot chocolate, yes he knows he lives in California but it's December and it just _felt_ right, when a presence slides up beside him and when he looks up, he finds an adorable looking boy standing beside him, smiling slightly and Jackson thinks that maybe he's met him before? But he can't really tell.

His cheeks are the only plump part of his body, his eyes the color of rich soil and he had purple hair. Certainly he'd remember someone he'd met with _purple_ hair.

When their eyes meet, Jackson tries to go with a friendly smile but he wonders if it resembles a grimace more than anything. The man smiles back so maybe he'd done good.

"Mark Tuan!" The barista calls out a full name, probably because how many fucking Mark's would run up to the counter if she'd simply called out that. But also... he knows that name.

Vaguely. But it rings a bell- however faint.

The person next to him perks up at that, going towards the counter and grabbing his drink. That's when it clicks for Jackson.

"Oh! From the party, Taylor swift." Jackson exclaims and gets a few eyes flickering his way and ducks his head. "Right? You were at that party. You had silver hair, though. I think."

Mark chuckles, taking a sip of his drink and nodding at Jackson, "yeah that was me."

"Woah, are you like stalking me or something? Bit far from New York, I'd say." Jackson is half joking as he grabs a seat at the counter. Mark follows suit.

"I actually live here, was in New York for business. Maybe you're the stalker." Mark jokes right back, smiling good-naturedly.

"I live here too, I had a show in New York. That's why I was there. Well, not at Taylor's party but- in New York." Jackson mumbles. His name gets called out and he takes the cup from the counter, sipping on his hot cocoa.

"Mmh, you're a singer, are you." Mark hums, watching Jackson carefully.

"Yeah. Just- ended my tour. Actually."

"That's awesome." Mark offers and he sounds genuine. Jackson smiles.

"Thank you. What- what do you do?" Jackson asks, turning towards his companion.

"Model, I was there for a show or two."

Jackson nods and thinks about how Jaebum was in New York for a show at that time too, and they were at the same party, maybe, "My... friend- Jaebum. He's a model, too and he was at the party-,"

"I know Jaebum." Mark interrupts, nodding, " _we're_ friends, actually and I know for a fact that you two are anything but."

Jackson can't help but have a visceral bodily reaction to that, averting his gaze and flushing red. He coughs, "What? Y-you know him? Friends? And I-I don't know what you're talking about," he laughs, nervous, "we're just acquaintances at best, like-,"

"Jackson! Calm down, it's cool." Mark laughs, seemingly taking much pleasure in Jackson's pain, "I know what's going on. I always knew. From the beginning- before Taylor, I knew who you were from him. It's why when I came over to hit on you a bit and found out your name I immediately backed off. Because Jaebum had done nothing but talk about the allusive Jackson Wang from LA since you two met."

Jackson gnaws at his bottom lip, not knowing what to do with all this information, his knuckles growing pale, "don't freak out, man. It's fine. I know you two are all touch and go right now and I'm not trying to be nosy or weird, sorry if I creeped you out."

Taking in deep, calming breaths, Jackson sips at his hot cocoa, buying himself time until he finds his voice, "you were trying to hit on me a bit?"

Mark chuckles, drinking from his cup before putting it down. His smile is as bright at his eyes, pearly whites shining as he looks at Jackson, appraisingly, "have you seen yourself? All I regret is that Jaebum got to you first."

Jackson smiles, trying not to be too flattered, he changes the subject, "so do you two travel together? I'm guessing not since you're here and he's in-,"

"Korea," Mark supplies, "holidays. I'm here for Christmas with the family. I have literally the first flight out of here on the 2nd."

"Mmh, busy bee." Jackson supplies.

"Comes with the title." Mark nods and their conversation grows stagnant as they both return to nursing their drinks. It's Mark that breaks the silence, "Jaebum- I mean. I probably shouldn't be the one telling you this but- he likes you. A lot."

Jackson looks at Mark at that, biting his lip when his heart starts to beat fast, "I-I like him too."

Mark smiles, nodding his head, "you two are adorable."

Jackson narrows his eyes at Mark, resenting that. He wasn't adorable. He huffs at Mark, going back to drinking his drink.

His answer is a full on chuckle at Jackson's expense, taking in his puffed cheeks and defiance, "adorable." Mark mumbles again, shaking his head. Jackson just sighs.

-

After the café, Jackson had gotten together with everybody else, Liam, Xavier and Kevin to tell them everything that management told him and they parted ways with promises of getting together. They'd had their sentimental "this was so unforgettable" moment after the show last night.

He's on his way up to his apartment, picking up all his mail from the mailbox and flipping through them, he'd have to go to his PO for the rest of them, he'd do that later.

Turning the corner to his apartment he looks up just for a second before going back to reading his letters. Wait, that- he does a double take, freezing in spot. Cause- hey, that's-

Jaebum smiles at Jackson's reaction, pushing back from the alcove of Jackson's front door and walking towards Jackson. "Hi, Jackson."

He looks so fucking perfect but Jackson can't find it in himself to say anything- his throat closed off and he thinks his brain is broken because everything that's running through it is just like-, "Jaebum- pretty Jaebum. Jaebum's here and he's so pretty." Over and over again.

Kinda glad his voice isn't working now.

But Jaebum's silence might mean something different to Jaebum because his familiarly beautiful smile starts to crumble a little and it's the saddest thing Jackson's ever seen. "I'm sorry for springing up on you like this, I didn't mean to upset you, Jackson, I'm sorry-,"

"Are you real?" Jackson finds himself saying, his hands falling limp at his side.

Jaebum chuckles but it sounds awkward and he's stopped walking to close the distance between them and now there's just two feet of space that's keeping him from touching Jaebum like he's wanted to do for the last month and a half, "yeah, I'm real, Jackson."

"Like, really real?" Okay, nope. Brain still broken.

"Yeah, Jackson are you-?"

"Like how real, on a scale of not real to-,"

Jaebum's kissing him then, filling up his space and silencing him with his soft lips, his hands on Jackson's hips. Jackson melts into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Jaebum's neck as he kisses him back, his brain working enough to do that.

Jaebum nips at Jackson's lips, causing them to part and their tongues meet, Jackson's hand moving to the side of Jaebum's neck to keep him anchored, keep from floating away. God, he never wants this to end.

But it does, and Jackson whines with it, trying to attach their lips back together and Jaebum laughs, granting Jackson a soft peck before he pulls away, hand on Jackson's cheek as his thumb swiped under Jackson's eye, "hi."

"Hey," Jackson breathes, looking into Jaebum's eyes, liquid obsidian with specks of gold. Jackson smiles.

"Gonna invite me in?"

"Yeah- right yeah. Come in." Jackson mumbles, dropping his hand to Jaebum's and intertwining their fingers. He's holding his mail in under his arm as he moves to unlock the door. He welcomes Jaebum inside, putting down everything that he was holding before turning to face Jaebum, wiping his hands on his black jeans. "What are you doing here? Like, I'm happy you're here and everything- but I thought you were home, in Korea?" Jackson asks, missing having Jaebum's scent all around him, surrounding him, he takes a step towards him so that they're  standing closer.

"Yeah I- I saw my parents and friends and everything. But I've missed you, and talking to you everyday didn't do much for that. I had to see you." Jaebum finishes the job and reaching for Jackson's hand, their only point of contact.

Jackson smiles, turning his hand to lock their fingers together, "I’m really happy you're here."

"Me too," Jaebum mumbles, his hand going for Jackson's face, fingers on his cheek, point of contact number 2.

"I met Mark today. For the second time, actually." Jackson says suddenly, wrapping the fingers of his other hand around Jaebum's wrist. Three.

"Mark? My Mark?" Jaebum asks, incredulously tilting his head.

"Yeah. He was at taylor swifts party and he tried to hit on me until you came along and I saw him today at a cafe and sorta recognized him and we talked a bit and my point is- he said you liked me." Jackson breathes when he's done with that, when he has to, forcing the oxygen into his lungs.

Smiling, Jaebum's hand drops onto Jackson's shoulder and they're only a breath apart now as his thumb rests on Jackson's pulse point. "He's right. I do like you. A lot."

Jackson nods, shifting his eyes like he's making sense of it, and he kind of is. Jaebum likes him but, "What does that mean?"

"Well, and I'm just guessing but, you like me too, right?"

Jackson nods again, doesn't even hesitate with it.

"So. We like each other, and so that must mean that we're together. I guess."

Jaebum kinda shifts a little and Jackson realizes that he's nervous. He smiles at him, drowning in the pools of his eyes, "so like. You're my boyfriend, or whatever?"

Jaebum grins, leaning down the inch he has on Jackson to press their lips together, pulling back before it gets to be too much and they can't stop, "yeah. And you're like- my girlfriend. Or whatever."

Jackson smacks Jaebum's arm before they're kissing again, pressing their grins together and Jackson's happy. He's so fucking happy that he's giddy with it, squealing so very high and embarrassingly when Jaebum pushes his up against the wall, by the arch leading into his kitchen and Jackson lets himself be lifted so he can wrap his legs around Jaebum's waist and they fit- they fit so perfectly well and Jackson doesn't stop smiling, even as Jaebum's undressing him, or even when they're naked on Jackson's couch, Jaebum rocking into him the way he does, the way that feels familiar and safe and so very much like he's coming home and he'd never give this feeling up for anything- doesn't want his bones to forget the way it feels when they're racking and buzzing and his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. He doesn't care if it does, though. Jaebum is there. He'll catch it.

-

They fuck their way to Jackson's bed, making a mess of his previously spotless apartment and nearly ripping the bedding on Jackson's mattress but Jackson doesn't realize it until he's had about an hour without Jaebum touching him and kissing him hard enough to have him forget his own name to even realize it.

"You're kind of a savage." Jackson breathes, gathering his bearings and turning his head so that he's looking away from the ceiling and to Jaebum who's been staring at him this whole time, his eyes drilling holes into the side of Jackson's face.

"I didn't hear you complaining. I even remember you begging God for me not to stop, unless I was mistaken." Jaebum says coyly, eyes smirking at Jackson's mock glare.

"You can't hold what I've said in the throes of passion against me." Jackson smarts, turning onto his side as his neck was starting to develop a crick with the way it was turned.

"Can I hold something else against you, boyfriend?" Jaebum says, voice grumbling as he slithers his way on top of Jackson, their bodies slotting together with Jaebum bending to suck marks into Jackson's already blemished skin. Jackson had even managed to get in a few of his own, red, raised scratch marks on Jaebum's back, love bites on his neck and chest, bruises with the vague outline of fingers on Jaebum's arms. He didn't even get a warning beforehand about leaving visible signs of their actions on Jaebum's body, and Jaebum didn't seem to mind after seeing the evidence of them on his skin.

They're kissing and Jackson feels Jaebum growing hard again, against Jackson's hip and Jackson groans, throwing his head back into the only pillow left on the bed, "you're going to fucking break me, I swear."

"Only if you let me." Jaebum mumbles against Jackson's ear and Jackson sighs with all that's held in those words and Jackson, it might be the artist inside of him, the songwriter that reads the most into the smallest most insignificant of words, but he realizes then that yeah, Jaebum's got Jackson, has every part of him even if he hasn't the slightest clue of it and that should be terrifying, it should make Jackson fear for what he has that he doesn't get broken by Jaebum, in every possible way.

But he can't find a trace of it in his blood, he’s not scared of it- in fact he's been running towards it. And he realizes that even if he does break eventually, he doesn't care as long as he's got this time with Jaebum and he's the one to do it.

Jackson will run towards Jaebum any time- and he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I'm so winded.
> 
> I hope everyone who stuck around till the end enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lemme know what you thought~~ I love the feedback ^_^
> 
> The title is from the same song as the summary Youth by Daughter.


End file.
